Disasterpiece
by kotaxvampire
Summary: Edwards a drug addict working at a quickie mart his past sucks and has never been happy that is until one day a man comes in and talks to him that man happened to be Jasper Cullen can he save him from writing his final Disasterpiece E/J Love!
1. Heroin and Ice Cream!

**Don't own anything**

**EDWARD POV:**

Just one more needle, I shoved the metal quickly into my veins my head spun with the feel of intoxication. Heroin you are a life saver. I sat in the back of an alley getting my daily dose of Life. The exilir swiftly ran through my veins. My body shook with satisfaction.

The syringe fell to the pavement. Finally my fix has been filled, the dark alley seemed to become more pleasing on my eyes. The street lamps on the end became brighter and the world seemed to slow down. or if not completely stop.

My clothes were starting to look grungy and I still had work tonight and god knows I would be late as usual. The alley swirled, spiders crawled from the cracks of the bricks.

"Fuck!" I muttered trying to get away my fear of spiders always became relevant with each different dose. Crawling/dragging my body out of the alley away from the spider infested building. The street lamps dimmed just a little and I felt darkness in the corners of my vision. I leaned up against the bricks for support so much for the love of my life treating me kindly.

I shook and the ground below me did as well, as freaking weird as it seemed the whole earth seemed to be shaking. "How wonderful."

I started laughing thank god no one was around to hear the cackles of Edward Masen, not like anyone would stop to see what was going on anyway. We were in Chicago everyone hid form the back alleys and the abandoned places. They were scary full of creepers and rapist wandering the streets or your local addicts like myself. At 17 you would think I would still be in school, or have my degree or something of a more positive nature.

But no, my life went down the tubes once that fuck head came into my life. No I was like this a Heroin addict: Dictionary definition one who is addicted to Heroin. Fun huh?

I haven't pictured my life any other way since I was 12 years old, everything happy ended then. The ground stopped shaking and things became more clear the light dimmed to the point of being a street lamp again and not a beacon of hope ha ha ha.

It was all returning to its original position, the spiders slowly crept back into there holes. Looking at the digital watch I got from the dollar store last week.

"Shit, 30 minutes. Late again Bob is going to kill me." I stood up, tripping over my own two feet, I felt dizzy and like I was going to throw up.

Rushing into the doors of Bob's Quickie Mart it all seemed really familiar. I'm always late. Always.

"Edward, is that you?" Bob yelled from the back room. Most likely getting his late night cigarette.

"Yeah, Bob." I sighed really hoping this wasn't the end of my only job I have been able to hold on to.

"Well, get your ass in gear boy your 30 minutes late." Thank god. I rushed to the back room and grabbed my vest. Sitting on the stool behind the counter. Bob left shortly after I arrived, I worked the grave yard shift, not that I was complaining. I could usually get a nap in. I pulled out my sheets for music and started writing.

At around 2:00 in the morning 5 people walked in. I was engrossed in my writing.

"Excuse me..." The women hovered over me. I looked up into the face of a blond haired woman. She was gorgeous I'll give her that but way to close for my taste.

"Yeah..." I raised my eyebrows waiting for the freaking question. She glared. I almost laughed except well, there was a humongous guy standing next to her and well I was scared.

"Can you open the freezers in the back please we wanted to get some Ice cream." A little pixie girl interrupted the meeting between Blondie and me. I know your probably wondering why anyone locks up the ice cream, well those lil thieving kids around the neighborhood I think you get it.

"Ummm, sure let me find the key." I dropped down from the stool and below the counter my hand rested firmly on the edge. There the key was with the little ice cream cone key chain hanging from it. I grabbed it rising to the surface, that was until I slammed my head on the counter. "Well, FUCK!"

I rubbed my head. "You okay pal?" A billowing voice rang through the store.

"Sure." I got back up with the key in hand. Walking through the swooshing door. I was followed by four people. Unlocking the door was rather simple. "Your going to want to hold the door open between choosing because once its closed again it will be locked."

They shook their heads. I walked back to the front of the store and there stood a gorgeous blond boy. I was mesmerized staring at him.

"You play?" interupted my staring.

"Huh?" I shook my head once. Clearing out the thoughts.

"Do you play?" I looked down at my sheet music it looked like a disaster, but the truth was it was my disaster.

"I use to." I replied, shuffling the papers together.

"What do you mean use to?" He looked back at me his gorgeous ice blue eyes penetrating me. "As you have quit?"

"Yeah." I put the papers under the counter.

"Why would you quit?" His eyes were piercing me to my soul, well that was if I had one left.

"Complicated." I muttered running my hand through the entanglement I called my hair.

"Jasper Cullen." He stuck his hand out, his hands looked smooth and delicate.

"Edward Masen." I grabbed his hand and I swear an electric shock roared through my frame. I shook it off he seemed completely calm and at ease maybe it was just the after effects of the heroin. Footsteps rang through out the building. The other four emerged from behind the aisle of chips. Carrying about 20 containers of Ice cream .

ice cream clanked to the counter and I started ringing them up. They kept watching me ring up the ice cream.

"Your total is $89.00." I almost choked on my own words. "I might sound rude here but do you really need 89 dollars worth of Ice cream?"

"We're having a party!" The lil blacked haired girl squeaked.

"Okay." I bagged all the ice cream. "Please come again."

I smiled and returned to sitting on my ass. And writing my disasterpiece.

**JASPER POV:**

When we got back home from the store, the only I had stuck in my mind was that Edward guy. He was gorgeous. But very skinny almost in a sickly fashion.

"God did you see the cashier?" Rosalie huffed, storming her way to the kitchen

"Yeah." I replied slightly confused.

"Man he looked nasty. He was to skinny and pale. YUCK!" Rosalie was pissing me off.

"What the hell does it matter what he looked like?!" I yelled, her judgemental ways were going to kill me.

"Woah Jasper man calm down." Emmett tensed watching me with that look on his face. The look of don't yell at my girlfriend even though she's your twin.

"It matters because when you work having to communicate with people you need to make yourself presentable." She yelled right back. Alice and Bella quietly sat on the couch cuddling with one another. "Also he smelled weird and looked like he just got off a 3 day drunk."

"Oh fuck off Rosalie, not everyone can meet your expectations." I screamed racing up the stairs I knew sooner or later one of them was going to come after me. I guess it was coming sooner, cuz i heard the heavy footsteps racing after me damn it all.

I got to my room trying to shut the door fast before Emmett could reach it. Emmetts body weight became part of the door.

"Jasper just give up." Emmett stated pushing against the door.

"Fine." I muttered allowing him to enter.

"What is up with you man?" Emmett asked shutting the door behind him I sat on my bed.

"I don't really know." I replied placing my face in my hands. Everyone in my house knew I was gay. Big frigin deal.

"Why were you so defensive over this Edward fellow?" I loved it when Emmett used the word fellow it was well to funny.

"I think I like him." I replied.

"REALLY?! you just met him!" I sighed.

"I know, but when he shook my hand there was something there. Something I can't really explain." This day was turning out to suck really bad.

"Maybe you should go search him on the computer maybe hes got a myspace. And I know that feeling, I had it when I hug your sister." He laughed when my face gave away the disgusting images.

"Fine, I will." He left without a second glance. I turned on my lap top and went to google.

I searched for Edward Masen and I about died when thousends of things came up. WTF?! I clicked on the first one. The article was titled

WHAT HAPPENED TO THE EDWARD MASEN?

Reading it over it was about a piano player who dropped from the scene he was supposedly 13 when he disappered. Some supposed child prodigy. What a pompous ass. I scrolled down a little more revealing a picture of the 13 year-old and I stopped. I was staring at the hot cashier from Bob's Quickie Mart.

Holy shit!

Now I want to know what happened to Edward Masen!

**Love,**

**Kotaxvampire**

**Hey everyone I want this story to rock your world so Tell me what you think!**

**Love YA LOYAL FANs!**


	2. Butt Sex and Fucktards

**Don't own anything**

**To Naughty Jane: Your review was the best fucking thing ever!!!! So I dedicate this chapter to YOu! 3**

**Love,**

**Kotaxvampire**

**EDWARD POV:**

It was more sitting and waiting I swear I sat on that stool for over 6 hours the music notes kept flowing from my finger tips. I wanted this to be it!

The grand Finale!

I was done with life and right now it was all i needed. The sounds were made dominant in my mind!

BAMMMMM Ba bam! It sounded ravishing runnning through my head like a never ending tune. This is it the grand finale was all I had to think about. At about 3 I realized no one was going to come for a long time. So placing my head on the counter I fell asleep. Bob woke me up at seven am and I left to go find an alley to crash in.

**Jasper POV:**

I lie in my bed just thinking of Edward, what was going on in that head of his. He looked sick, almost like he hadn't had a decent sleep in years and he had dark rings beneath his eyes. Like sleeping would be an evil thing, a scary thing.

Before I knew it my alarm clock was going off singnaling another day of high school. Hell! I was put through the torture of being called a fag all the time.

I didn't come out to them, I dated some guy who ended up using me and telling the whole school i like guys well yeah whatever. I was over it.

I quickly got dressed and went down stairs my mom and dad were seated at the table.

"Good Morning honey, can I get you anything for breakfast?" My mom, Esme smiled.

"No thanks I'm not that hungry." I smiled sitting down at the table. I laid my head on my arms my mind was clouded with thoughts of Edward, I'm never going to be able to think of another human being for the rest of my life!

" Is something bothering you son?" My dad asked laying his hands on my arms.

"No." I lied right through my teeth but they seemed to buy it.

"You seem down is something happening at school again?" My dad asked his tone harsh, they knew everything all there was to know about the fact that I was made fun of, beaten up, tortured, They knew I batted for the other team.

"No, nothing." I smiled at my dad.

"Okay then." He smiled getting up. Striding toward the door in his white doctor coat. "I'll see you all later."

The door slammed against the frame. A pixie squeal was heard from the top of the staris.

"Alice, shut up!" I yelled.

"Oh, come on lil brother of mine." She rubbed her hands through the blond disarrays.

"I'm having a bad day."

"Oh trust me I can see that" She giggled dancing away toward the refrigerator.

"So who's in a bad mood today?" Rosalie said walking into the kitchen.

"Our LIL BROTHER JAZZY POO!" I cringed.

"Don't call me that." I whined watching as my sisters made cereal. Then chewing filled the room, I wanted to go to bed. My head was pounding i almost felt like I had a hangover.

"Jazz, you look like shit." Rose observed, rubbing her delicate hands through my coarse blond hair.

"Thanks, Rose." I sighed, rising from the table.

I reached my motorcycle in seconds. My baby was looking a little faded from all the cloudy weather. I was staring to feel bad for it sitting out int the garage not getting to ride it as often as it needed. Mounting the bike i was on my way to another day of torture and never ending Bullshit!

Pulling into my parking space, I saw Emmett pull up with Bella, they were the funniest set of twins I had ever seen.

Emmett was huge compared to Bella and Bella was mature and Emmett was well as best described Emmett.

"Jasper, man the bike is looking quite awesome. So figure anything out last night?" Emmett shoved the question right into my face no hesitation no nothing.

So I lied. "Not a damn thing." I must seemed rather convincing for Emmett dropped it right away.

"Well I'm sorry man, we better get top class or we're going to be late." Emmett rushed away, hollering at Bella and Alice to quite the make-out session they were having in the middle of the court yard.

No one seemed to peeved off about Bella and Alice's rather in your face relationship, Bella was rather shy but my sister is more of the BAM I'M GOING TO BE IN YOUR FACE SUCK IT UP!!!!! But I was always so curious into why I didn't get the luxury of not being picked on.

I swiftly walked to my locker trying my damndest to be quick about it. Mike Newton had the locker right next to mine and well to be completely honest he was quite the douche bag!

"Ohhh look if it isn't the little fairy princess." Mike giggled throwing my things onto the floor.

"Mike, can't you just leave me alone?" I questioned picking everything up and standing back straight in attention. His hands collided with my chest and I fell right on my ass. "Mike, leave me the fuck alone."

I was crying like a sissy, but at the moment I didn't care. I ran as fast as I could away from the taunting Mike, hearing him shout after me. "Of course Princesses cry."

I ran past the rest of my friends and family, they all looked over at me, I could tell Emmett was going to be pursuing me in a matter of seconds if i didn't hurry the fuck up.

I busted through the bathroom doors thankfully no one else was in here, all i wanted was some alone time. Away from the teasing, the bullying, the beatings. As if on cue the bathroom doors swung open revealing Mike Newton and his band of idiots,Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley.

I tried to get around them, but of course Mike grabbed my shirt collar and rammed me into the wall, my back and head hurt from the smash against the wall.

"Where you trying to go fairy?" Tyler asked scking me in the stomach.

"Stop." I gasped out trying to wriggle out of his grasp. I knew how to fight. I really do it's just hard when it's three against one and the other three body build.

"We don't want to stop fudge packer." Tyler laughed kicking me, i was in so much pain by then end of that beating all i could think about was Edward. and before I knew it his name escaped my lips.

"Edward." I groaned.

"Who's Edward?" Mike laughed slapping me around. "Another Princess?"

"OoOOOhhhhh maybe he's your boyfriend." Tyler laughed kicking me again.

"He's nobody LEAVE ME ALONE." I cried tears running down my face. The last thing I wanted was that rumor spreading around the school. He didn't need this, plus i only knew of him for a few hours. In the midst of my beating the door busted open and in Emmett waltzed.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Emmett growled running over and smashing Mike to the ground.

"Showing this fag a lesson." Eric growled trying to punch Emmett in the face.

"Well this "fag" happens to be my best friend so leave him alone!" Emmett shoved Eric away , they all rose from the floor. I was laying on it crying like an idiot. "Jazz, you okay?"

Emmett kneeled down next me. I started coughing and crying it was horrible. I'm a guy, I shouldn't have such a problem holding in the tears.

"It hurts, Emm." He smiled, helping me sit up.

"I'm sure it does." Emmett laughed, making my hair go nuts within his hand. "You wanna go home?"

I nodded slowly rising to my feet i felt the room spin just a little and everything was starting to spin. Emmett grabbed my arm when I started going sideways.

"WOAH J be careful." I nodded again waiting for the spinning to cease. I hobbled out of the bathroom and to the parking lot Emmett helping me the whole way. My sisters and Bella were out there waiting for me to arrive everyone looked at my state and gasped

"What happened Jazzy?" Alice asked clinging to my arms.

"Emmett will explain I really need to go home." I pried out of her grip and mounted the motorcycle once more. Riding home was well amazing I felt so liberated. But my mind quickly drew back to day events, why had I said Edward's name?

Could he really mean that much to me?

I've only met him one time in my whole entire life.

I pulled into the driveway to be met by my mother Esme.

"Jasper, Darling what are you doing home? OH SWEET MARY AND JOESPH WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?" She rushed over quickly touching the swelling mound on the side of my head.

"I fell." I lied quickly I didn't want my mother to know that a bunch of fucktards busted me up in the bathroom none the less.

"Well you must have fell pretty dang hard to recieve a wound like this!" I knew she didn't buy it.

" I did right over the curb and onto my face." I sighed in pain and wanting to go to sleep.

"Okay deary."My mom grabbed my arm and help drag me into the house.

I made it up the first flight of stairs no problem but the second made my body burn.

One question still remanded WHY CAN'T I stop thinking of Edward?

Then I'm just going to have to talk to him.

Well fuck!

**EDWARD POV:**

The day was less than exciting, I was strung out on drugs and some dumb ass hobo stool my box. FUCKING HOBOS!!!!!!!!!!!!

So now I had to relocate myself. I went farther down the alley. It wasn't that far nothing completely and totally new, I had been down here before just to relax away from my home. My cardboard like home!

Plus I had work tonight which meant not being able to protect my home from strange hobos

It was getting late again and I had already fixed my daily dose so I was early getting to work which surprised the shit out of Bob.

"Your here early boy?!" I smiled walking in and retrieving my vest.

"YES SIR." I saluted Bob. I felt that the rest of today was going to be a good day.

a lil while later when it became dark outside I laid my head on the counter and took a nap. Having dreams of a certain blond haired boy with a sexii bod!

**JASPER POV:**

I laid in bed the whole day. Alice and Rosalie returned form school and my mom had a fit about curbs at our school. Rosalie and Alice were confused till mom explained what happened.

They knew what really happened, thats why when mom and dad went to bed that evening I got a scolding from Alice and Rosalie.

"Why did u lie to mom?" Rosalie bitched and I laid in my bed,

"Because...." I didn't get to finish the pixie jumped on my bed, making my body scream in pain. "ALICE!" I hissed.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, but you really shouldn't lie to mom." I agreed but I didn't want them to make a big deal out of it.

"Those guys should get what they deserve, who cares if you like dick instead of vagina?!" Rosalie growled.

"Thanks Rosie, but we all know that it won't happen." that was a lie and they knew it as well as i did I shifted getting up and putting some clothes on.

"Where are you going?" Alice chimed watching me put my clothes on.

"I'm going to go talk to that guy from yesterday!" I whispered.

"Why he's not your type sweet heart." Rosalie hissed at the mention from the cashier last night.

"THEN WHAT'S MY TYPE??????" I growled at her. "I can't stop thinking about him all I want to do is talk to him. IT"S DRIVING ME NUTSSSSS!"

"Then go but be back before school." Alice laughed dragging rose away. Leaving the house wouldn't be that hard our parents bedroom was sound proof for certain reasons. YUCK! anyway yeah no noise got out and no noise got in.

So I quickly got on my motorcycle and drove to Bob's Quickie Mart. But it looked like Bob ickie art for some of the letters on the neon sign had been busted. I parked the beast and took my helmet off and buggy cording it to the backseat.

I quickly walked into the store and there sat Adonis himself, except he was sleeping away. Drooling all over the counter and well it was quite cute. He was littly snoring and a few words would fll from his lips eventually.

"Excuse me?" I whispered softly.

"Butt sex." He muttered rubbing his face a little still completely in dreamland.

"Huh?" I just couldn't believe that came from his mouth.

"Oh god that feels so goood." He moaned moving his arms from beneath his head. "You look so gorgeous naked."

I was sputtering here, this was rather unusual.

"Excuse me." I stated this time it woke him with a jolt. When he looked up at me there was terror evident on his face. I smiled trying to get rid of the terror. He still looked completely disheveled. But in a gorgeous manner.

"Oh god what did I say?" He muttered wiping the drool from the counter and looking up at me trying to get an answer

"Something about butt sex and gorgeous naked people." I answered right away not feeling like I should hide somehting like that from him becaus eif it was me in the situation I would not want to be left out.

"OMG I'm so sorry." His face turned the color of a tomatoe and I realized he didn't look as dead as he had yesterday. He looked rather pretty.

**EDWARD POv:**

When I heard the Excuse me the second time I was dreaming about Jasper and I have anal sex yeah I know it's over played and rather ridiculous, but when you wake form your sex dream and find the guy you were dreaming about standing right there in a leather jacket none the less what was a man to do. Then I realized I'm a talker what did I say fuck!

"Oh god what did I say?" I muttered trying my best to wipe the drool from the counter.

He didn't even hesitate he rattled off the information like a general in the army. "Something about butt sex and gorgeous naked people."

OH MY FUCKING FRENCH TOAST!

Then before I even thought about what I was going to say something flew from my mouth "OMG I'm so sorry." Did I really just fucking say O M G?

Ugh. "It's really no problem." He smiled and I about melted to my stool. And I looked at him the leather jacket fit very nicely, his jeans were snug and well I wanted to be in them. Then my attention was drawn to his face, that gorgeous face had been stained with a nasty purple bruise the size of a baseball on the side of his head and again I had some serious word Diarrhea.

"What happened to your face? You didn't have that yesterday." I stated watching him shulf uneasily in his place.

"I got beaten up at school today." He muttered almost inaudibly.

"WHY?!" I shouted watching him carefully, why did I care so much?

"Cuz..." He looked nervous really nervous, he was contemplating what he was going to say it was written all over his face like a book.

"Cuz...." I dragged it on showing with my hand that he should just answer. He looked back at my face then answered.

"Cuz, I'm gay." My heart sped up this gorgeous thing was gay like me. WELL THANK YOU God! Then I was infuriated who in there right mind would beat this amazing creature.

"Some dick beat you up because you are gay?" I clarified. He nodded and I about had a field day I was going to find this fuck and kill him. He bowed his head in shame, and my body acted before my brain I SWEAR, I was by his side in seconds, my hand lay softly upon his delicate cheeks, where I placed a chaste kiss. "Don't be ashamed of what you are" I stated his face grew warm beneath my touch.

He was rather fucking adorable. But my last statement wasn't true Don't be ashamed of what you are only applied to him because he was gorgeous and pure unlike me I was tainted and a drug addict. My hand still lay on his cheek. And we weren't moving anywhere. Soon.

**OMG OMG OMG I love this so very very very much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I want reviews with suggestion pleaseeeeee!!!!!!!**

***gets down on knees* PLEASE SUGGEST SOMETHING!!!!!!!**

**LOVE YOU ALLLL SO VERY MUCH!!!!!**

**Love,**

**KOTAXVAMPIRE**


	3. Tears and Breakfast

**Don't own anything except EDWARDS drug addiction lol**

**This chapter is dedicated to my lover Ritsuka lol shes knows what I mean**

**and also to ****clairdeluneisgreat ****for actually SUGGESTING an idea lol okay and now onward fair stallion with the next chapter.**

**Jasper POV:**

EDWARD WAS TOUCHING MY FACE!!!!!!!!! My mouth about fell open when he had walked around the counter to stroke my face. OH MY GOD!!!! Then he kissed me I thought my legs were going to buckle.

"Edward?" I asked quietly as he retreated behind the counter. Faster than I had ever seen anyone move before.

"I apologize I shouldn't have kissed you that was completely inappropriate of me." I stopped him quickly I ran behind the counter and jumped into his lap taking the bronze haired man by surprise.

"Don't apologize." I said laying my head on his shoulder. His smells shook me just a bit. He smelled like mint with this strange underlace of smoke. His arms swiftly wrapped around my frail frame. "I rather enjoyed it." I admitted quietly.

My whole body still hurt from the abuse of earlier today so when Edwards arm squeezed all I could do was hiss in pain.

"Owwww." I hissed backing away slightly. Concern was wavering through Edward's eyes like a pebble hitting a still puddle.

"Did I do something?!" He asked trying to move me away.

"NO!" I yelled feeling frustrated, then I soon realized my mistake it wasn't Edward's fault some moronic fuck beat me up. "no you did nothing wrong." I whispered still positioned on his lap, his delicate fingers drew patterns on my shirt and every time he hit a bruise or a sore spot i felt the pain even his delicate fingers were driving me through the wall with pain.

"May I look?" He asked placing his hands on the hem of my shirt, I felt the embarrassment running through my veins, there was scars and other things riding my body from other physical shit I had been out through.

"I don't know." I trailed off what if he ended up laughing or hurting me like those other assholes had. I could feel the wet tears streaming down my face. I felt his hand quietly whip away the doubts I was carrying.

"I promise, Jasper that I will not harm you." That was all I needed to hear. I nodded allowing him to remove my shirt. I looked down at me feet nervous on what I might find on Edward's face. Slowly I looked up and Edward's eyes were filled with unrecognizable pain and rage.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I said grabbing my shirt trying to put it back on my head, Edward stopped me.

"Jasper why are you sorry?" He asked in such a chilling tone I thought I would be able to see my breath. Nerves turned up the gears to uber high.

"Because I'm bothering you, I'm making you look like a fool! I'm making you feel pain I can see it!" I rambled pulling my shirt over my head, reaching for my jacket that had been long forgotten on the counter. My tears were drowning me, good god I've cried more in one day than I had in my whole life.

"Jasper!" Edward shouted, running up to me grabbing me before I could exit.

**Edward POV:**

When I lifted his shirt all I could do was remember my past. Jasper body was a mess of blue, black, and purple. His side was covered in a most peculiar way the one that caused me the most problems was the shoe shaped bruise on his back.

All I could do was stare and think back to everything.

_NO STOP I'M SORRY PLEASE! _I was thrown back to reality when Jasper started to freak out on the counter.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He cried trying to pull his shirt back into place, I need to stop him was all I could think I wasn't disgusted I wasn't angry not at him. I don't think I could manage a thing like that.

"Jasper why are you sorry?" My voice was harsher than harsh and I knew it, I could feel his anxiety rising to the breaking point. Jasper's eyes filled with tears his movements became menacing as he tried to retrieve his clothes.

"Because I'm bothering you, I'm making you look like a fool! I'm making you feel pain I can see it!" He rambled, pushing his shirt into place and ripping his jacket from the counter. What did he mean he can see my pain?! His tears were overflowing and soaked his shirt. He was racing toward the exit.

_DON'T LET HIM GO EDWARD DO SOMETHING! _My subconcious was yelling _GO GO GO!_

"Jasper!" I yelled grabbing the back of his jacket before he hit the glass door to the parking lot. "What do you mean?"

"Huh?" He sniffled turning around to face me his pale face, was stained with tears.

"What do you mean you can see my pain?" I asked looking toward the ground holding onto his jacket for dear life, hoping to god this just wasn't another fucked up hallucinantion. Cause it was seeming pretty real to me.

"It was in your eyes." He whispered so quietly I almost thought it was part of my imagiantion. _What the fuck did he mean?!_

"What?" I asked softly still holding onto him like he was my life support.

"The pain was in your eyes, Edward. I caused it I'm sorry." He whispered again. This time turning toward the door as if trying to escape.

"No Jasper you wrong." I stated so honestly that Jasper could only turn around, his mouth slightly gaping open. "That pain was caused only by myself."

"No." He shook his head. "I did IT, YOU DON'T NEED TO LIE TO ME!" He yelled trying to run to the door, Who knew running away from cops may actually come in handy one day. I grabbed his jacket.

"I'm not lying." I stated pulling the boy closer to me. He tried squrming away, but I wasn't going to just let him leave I may never seem him again. "You are so kind to me."

I stated looking down at Jasper whose face was now shoved into my chest.

"Are you sure?" It was muffled, but it was definantly their.

"Yes." He was still hiding his face. _WHAT are you doing EDWARD you are a fuck up and will always be a fuck up. _My mind was reeling. over and over and over.

"Hey, Edward?" I looked down to the gorgeous blonde man i was hugging to my waist.

"Yeah." I looked upon his smiling face tears still on his cheeks but they were not dominanting.

"When do you get off work?" He asked looking back down at my shirt.

"In about..." I trailed off looking at my Power Rangers watch from the dollar store. I was rather surprised when the watch said it was 10 minutes to five. Thats when the all nighter shift was over. "ten minutes. Actually."

"Well would you like to go get breakfast with me my treat." I smiled at him. But there was no way in hell he was paying for my breakfast.

"Umm, sure but your not paying." I stated, starting to clean up just a little bit. And sat my ass on the counter once I was done.

"Yes I am I invited you." He cross his arms on his chest. Then Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi rang through the store. Jasper smiled a little and pulled a black shiny cell phone out of his pocket. "Hi Mom."

Oh fuck! I had a feeling this was not going to turn out well.

"Where are you young man?" Was blasted through the speakers.

"I'm visiting a friend Mom." I laughed at this. Jasper gave me a critical look. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"No Honey its alright, you had one bad day yesterday." I was shocked usually parents freak when children sneak out.

"I was actually about to call and ask if I could miss school today to hang out with my friend?" His voice never shook. I was rather shocked I would have freaked out if I would have had to ask my mother that.

"Sure honey, but I must ask is this friend a boy?" She sounded so natural asking this.

"Yes mom." He smiled over at me.

"Okay, Is he cute? Are you guys dating?" Jasper face turned ten different shades of red.

"MOM." He giggled. He was rather cute when he giggled. But what stood out the most was his mom didn't care he was gay!

"Okay, Okay, but when do I get to meet this "Friend"." I could hear the fake quotation marks through the phone.

"Ummm, when he's ready?" Jasper looked at me pleading, I laughed and reached for the phone he smacked my hand away.

"Give me the phone Jasper." He looked fearful.

"Yes, Dear give your friend the phone." His mom laughed. He quickly gave the phone to me.

"Good Morning Mrs. Cullen. I was just wondering if I could take Jasper out to breakfast this fine morning." I was laying it on thick and I knew it, but I needed to hear her say yes.

"Oh call me Esme, dear. Can I ask you your name?" I smiled.

"It's Edward." Jasper looked almost relieved.

"Yes Edward that should be fine, just make sure you come by sometime and visit okay?" I could hear the motherly instinct in her voice.

"Maybe." I said not sure if Jasper ever found out shit about me that he would.

"Okay dear thank you, buh~bye." I smiled and hun up the phone.

Jasper stood looking at me with wide eyes. "How did you do that?"

"What?" I asked watching his jaw slowly close.

"You got my mother to be quiet in a matter of seconds." A huge lauugh erruppted from my chest.

"So are we going to go?" I asked taking off my vest as Bob pulled into the parking lot.

"So shit head I see You got company this morning." Bob growled sitting down on the stool.

"Yeah, asshole we made sure not to knock any racks down with the wild night we had." Jasper's mouth once closed was now wide open. Bob's laugh rang through the Quickie Mart.

"Good Boy. Now skidadle I don't want to pay you over time." I laughed leaving through the front grabbing the stunned Jasper as we went.

We were out in the parking lot and I started walking away.

"Where are we going?" Jasper asked as I pulled him farther and farther away from the Mart.

"To get breakfast." I answered, I kept tugging along.

"But what about my bike?" He asked, and of course I'm thinking a bike with peddles.

"It would just be easier to walk there , then have to peddle all the way." Then the most amazing sound in my whole entire life was heard it was Jasper laughing away.

"Not... That .... Kind.... of ..... Bike." He had tears in his eyes, and I was extremely confused. Then it was his turn to drag me back the way we came.

Then I saw Jasper approach a a beautiful Suzuki Hayabusa GSX1300R it was supposedly the worlds fastest motorcycle and this boy was driving it. The mtorcyle was yellow and black stripes zigzagged across the gas tank. It was beautiful.

"Wow" was all I could muster.

"I'm guessing you like it." I smiled at him he handed me a helmet, and shoved one onto his head. "Woah wait a second where are we going?"

"I'll guide you." I whispered husikly into his ear.

"Okay." He whimpered sitting down and I plopped down behind him. He started it up and we were driving in seconds. I kept pointing where we need to go and such we ended up at Nancy's Diner.

"Ready?" I asked getting off the motorcyle my hands started twitching. FUCK!

"Yeah lets go." Jasper reached for my hand and I almost didn't give it to him, but I needed him. "Edward are you okay?"

My palms were sweaty, that probably why he asked.

"Yeah no problems lets go I'm starving." I practically was dragging Jasper into the resturant, i needed to eat pay tell him to go home and then I need t go to my drug dealer. We were seated in a booth. I started scratching myself. FUCK!

"Edward," I looked at Jasper his eyes full of worry.

"Yeah?" I kept scratching.

"Are you positive you are okay?" I nodded not sure I would answer correctly, my nid kept screaming the same thing over and over again HEORIN!

"Okay what can I get you sweet things to drink?" Our waitress, Naomi asked.

"Coffee, please." I stated anything to get off this nausated feeling.

"Sweet Tea, Please." Jasper said looking over at me in concern. I was fidgeting now, it was rather noticable.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute to take you orders." My foot was thumping on the floor this is so not good.

"Edward." Jasper reached across the table grabbing my hand rubbing soothing circles into it. Concentrate on the circles, Heroin, CIRCLES damn it.

"Okay here you go what do you want to order?" She looked down at our intertwined hands in disgust.

"I have french toast with a side of turkey sausage please." Jasper said concentrating on me and not this evil hag of a bitch.

"You?" She asked.

"Pancakes with scrambled eggs please." MY hand was shaking so bad. Naomi left, leaving our orders on the counter.

"Edward whats wrong?" Jasper asked as he was trying to calm me down.

"Don't feel so good." and that wasn't a lie.

We sat there for ten minutes just waiting and our food came. Jasper let go of my hand so i could eat and I was having a had time. My hands were shaking so bad. Jasper just kept watching me. I couldn't take this anymore.

"Jasper I got to go." I threw forty dollars on the table "this should cover everything."

I started to walk away. "Edward wait." I turned around and there was jasper holding onto me. "When will I get to see you again?"

"Jasper you know where I'll be." With that I returned the hug and ran like hell, I need that fix and I need it now.

**Jasper POV:**

I couldn't believe this Edward was having such a hard time his hands were shaking, he was sweating, and he kept dening the fact that he wasn't feeling good. and when he left, I felt all alone.

And he was right I did know where to find him and that made me feel a little better, but what the fuck was wrong with him?!

I need to know.

**Hey everyone Kotaxvampire here I hope you enjoyed this chapter **

**I loved it very much and btw I know i'm goiing to get asked this question for this chapter on why Jasper acted like that well**

**it was beacuse of the day he had and all the stress and Edward well he obviously needed drugs and Edward's past is going to get revealed later and thats just a simple fact **

**SUGGEST ANYTHING and well it will be in here to extent unless i dont think i can fit it in there but that usually doesnt happen**

**kkkkkkkk**

**love,**

**KOTAXVAMPIRE!**

**I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V**


	4. Grocery Stores and Invitations

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**AND I LOVE JASWARD! READ ME!!!!: Okay everyone some of you wanted Jasper to follow him but its to early so yeah I LOVE THE IDEA!!!! I just CAN't USE IT YET!**

**XOXO**

**Kotaxvampire**

**Dedicated to: mytai, Lyana Drake, and TheAppleVampire I love you alll!**

**KKKK HEREE WE GOOOO! and to point out something THIS IS RATED FOR M SO DONT COMPLAIN I WILL NOT PUT IN WARNINGS OKAY. NOT TRYING TO BE MEAN IT JUST TAKES MORE TIME!**

**EDWARD POV:**

I raced down the alley at a great speed.

_YOU NEED ITTTT! _My brain laughed as my body was hitting withdrawal, OH FOR THE LOVE of all things holy! I ran through the dark maze of alleys just to hit the right one the one with the brown door at the end. I had hit paradise.

I knocked to the beat of Opps I Did It Again by Ms. Britney Spears. The door wrenched open and I was tossed inside like a stray pet.

"Oh look it's Edward." I looked into the face of the wrinkle faced man, Charlie was always a pain in my ass, literally. "Whatcha here for?"

"I need some more." I replied dragging my scraggly form from the floor. "I'm having some problems."

"I can see that boy your shaking like a leaf." He cackled all the flunkies in the building were laughing like hyenas.

"Then how much?" I asked touching my pockets trying to find my wallet. I found it, and proceeded to rip it from my jeans pocket.

"Oh Edward I don't want your money." His smile grew to his wicked grin, he wanted me, he wanted me to submit to his demands. I noticably cringed at the idea of this happening again. "I wouldn't cringe again or else your body will be mine."

His hand slammed into the side of my face, I was still a minor he knew that he just really didn't give a flying fuck. "I'm sorry." I cried wincing as his other hand made it's way toward my face. But stopped to deadly slow crawl, his hand cupped my cheek and forced me to look at him.

"You have such a gorgeous face, Edward." He smiled dragging me from the concrete floor. "I know it looks better when you scream and cum."

Tears were running down my face now, my hands shook, but not with fear I needed it, and I well needed it now. His hands made their way to the front of my jeans where he palmed me hard. It hurt so bad, tears kept coming and I bit my lip to silence myself.

"Tie him down boys!" Charlie commanded and that instant I was being swept away into the dark bedroom where things that shouldn't be done to seventeen year old boy have. The ropes tied around my wrists were tight and digging in. I was in pain already from this whole expierence. I was crying and pleading as Charlie walked in the room.

"Please let me go, I can pay. I have money." I cried he quietly shut me up with a smacking of my cheek.

"Edward, I don't care if you have a million dollars. You want your stuff your going to have to deal with this." That's when I screamed he ripped my pants down and his cock was shoved deep into my ass, I felt like I was splitting in two.

"Take it out please!" I yelped trying to move my body away from his, it wasn't like we hadn't done this shit before, but I was always prepared by him, a finger or two anything, but today I guess I had pissed him off. His hand grabbed onto my member stroking it trying to get me to release.

"Oh come on Edward, I know you want this." I was shaking my head and Jasper came into my mind. I tried pulling away again. I liked Jasper so much and now I was ruining everything. Charlie grabbed tight onto my thighs.

"Your not going anywhere until I AM FINISHED!" He yelled punching my chest. His thrusts grew erratic and harder, my body ached from the sudden feeling. He was on the edge and I knew it, his breathing was all over the place and I was scared out of my mind.

"God.... FUCK, EDWARD!" Thats when he exploded inside of me, and I felt him pump my member. "You better fucking CUM EDWARD OR YOU WON'T GET ANYTHING FROM ME." So I did I cummed all over the bed and his hand. "Good boy!" He stroked my head and kissed my cheek. Lifting a sringe from the nightstand drawer.

"Go get cleaned up and get your nasty clothes on and I'll give you this." He shot some of the clear liquid from the syringe. Charlie undid the ropes and threw me into the bathroom, my ass hurt so bad I had a hard time standing up. I limped into the shower and turned on the hot water I saw white and red mix as it went down the drain.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry." I whimpered, as tears fell dowm my face. I rinsed off and threw my clothes back on,I left the bathroom and found Charlie sitting on the bed with his pants still down.

"Here you go, Edward." He laughed walking toward me shoving the metal into my viens. I felt it shoot right in feeling the wonderful sensation. "Now Leave and come back when you need more." He thrusted a few more syringes into my pockets. That was my cue i leapt from the room and left without another word. My stomach growled and I was laughing hysterically.

Since I was out and about I ran into the local grocery store. I only had a few dollars that I could spend and well I had to keep the rest to fund my HEROIN addiction hardy har har. I limped through the aisle trying to find what I wanted.

I grabbed a can of whipped cream and a box of raisin bran when the worst possible happened I ran staright into none other than Jasper and what looked like his family.

Well god you can strike me down now.

**JASPER POV:**

I was completely and totally shock when Edward ran out at breakfast. I was a little hurt, but yeah I couldn't really say anything.

When I rode back home, my mom asked how everything went and I told her the basics of the date except well, he had a nervous breakdown and ran out on me.

When everyone got back from school my mom announced everyone including dad was going GROCERY SHOPPING!!!! Woot Woot. OH fuck me sideways! I had always loathed grocery shopping, it was not my favorite thing.

When we had arrived at the dingy, dank, local store, my mom was estatic and my sister and there partners looked disgusted.

"Well lets get on with it." My dad smiled at my mom and well we walked down the aisles I felt lonely, Edward made me happy and being surronded by couples bugged me a bit I'm not going to lie!

I was walking with my head down listening to Emmett drone on and on about this thing at school that I really didn't care about when I walked into somebody, I looked up and their was Edward holding a can of whipped cream and a box Raisin Bran. He looked a little pale and there was a red mark on his cheek that was quickly fading away when I was about to ask something Rosalie interviened.

"Can you get out of his way?" She hissed looking Edward over like he was a meal.

"Rosalie Cullen, I will not tolerate that out of you!" Esme shouted and Edward was looking slightly confused. The he smiled and my heart soared. "I'm sorry sir, my daughter can be a bit rude."

"No it's perfectly alright, and I could be wrong, but I'm assuming your Esme?" Edward smiled the way he always does and My mom looked suprised.

"How did you know?" That was when I laughed. And Edward looked over at me.

"Well, I'm Edward." He stuck out his hand placing his items under his arm and limped a little bit toward her. Shock passed across my mothers face.

"Wait a minute the Edward?" She smiled at me with approval.

"Sure, I talked to you on the phone this morning." He shook her hand.

"Wow Jasper you know how to pick 'em he's gorgeous." My mother exclaimed and I saw Edward start to laugh and I blushed ten different shades of red, my dad and Bella looked confused and Alice and Emmett were smiling at me. But Rosalie looked livid.

"MOM!" I shouted hiding behind Edward. He still smelled like mint with the tiny underlace of smoke.

"Wait who is this?" My dad asked looking at me confused.

"This is Edward, Jasper's soon to be boyfriend!" Alice exclaimed jumping up and down clapping her hands. Now it was Edward's turn to blush.

"Ummmm." He muttered trying to figure a way to get us out of this. My dad pushed out his hand.

"Well, It's nice to meet you son, I'm Carlisle Culen." Edward returned the hand shake and nodded to him. "Edward Masen."

My mom looked Edward over once again. "How strange, you have the same name as the piano prodigy that went missing years ago." My mom laughed, Edward stiffened considerably.

"That is quite strange." He quickly shoved it off.

"Well we have more shopping to do." My mom qinked at me and Edward and left the aisle quickly followed by everyong else. I looked tawrd Edward and wrapped my arms around him.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked, but it was muffled by the sound of his chest. His hands ran up and down my back soothingly.

"Much, I must say your family is quite comical." He said into my hair. I peered up at him and kissed his cheek. His smirk danced across his face.

"Would you like to stroll with me?" I asked grabbing onto his arm. He nodded and put his hand forward telling me to lead the way. But a few seconds in I noticed his limping. "Edward, what happened, your limping."

He placed his hand softly on my cheek. "Sweetheart, their's nothing to worry about, I fell." He looked so cute, right now.

"Well, Darlin' I do worry." I kissed his cheek again, but this time I got an Awwww from in front of us. Alice of course was standing there hand intertwined with Bella's.

"Mom's ready to go but she wanted to know if Edward wanted to come over for dinner." She looked at Edward expectantly.

"She's not going to take no for an answer." Bella said looking Edward over.

"Ummmm, I guess, But I would need a ride to work." He ran his hands through his mass of hair. But I had shock plastered to my face like it was going out of style. "What?" He questioned. "I don't have to come if you don't want me to sweetheart."

"Awwwww, JAZZY HE CALLED YOU SWEETHEART!" I tried to Ignore my sister, but that was rather difficult. I still looked shocked.

"Okay then I won't come." His head hung toward the floor.

"NO! NO!" His head snapped up toward me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I want you to come Darlin' I just can't believe you agreed!" I smiled and he kissed me on the lips. Alice and Bella squealed how cute we were and My mom and Dad smiled at me.

"I just need a ride to your house and to work." He smiled.

"I'll take you." I promised, he arms wrapped his arms around my waist and we walked to the front of the store. Alice and Bella followed behind us.

"But wait how did you get here?" Alice asked.

"The good old fashioned way, I walked." I laughed at his joke and Alice rolled her eyes. We made it to the front to encounter my family.

"He said yes MOM!" Alice shrieked and Edward cringed.

"That's great, we can finally talk!" Mom laughed placing her hand on Edwards shoulder.

"Yeah we do." I smiled I couldn't be happier.

**Love YOU ALLLLLL  
XOXO**

**KOTAXVAMPIRE**

**R&R AND YOU"LL GET SOMETHING WITH A SUGGESTION!!!!!**


	5. Every Drug Addict and Dinner

**dONT OWN SO YEAH**

**DedicATED TO XxBluexX CHECK OUT HER STUFF GUYS KKKKKK SHES AMAZING!**

**EDWARD POV:**

When I straddled Jasper's bike I felt alive. We rode behind, Esme's grocery getter at least that was what she called it.

I felt the wind whip through my hair as a hung onto Jasper for dear life. I mean he wasn't a horrible driver or anything it was just well.... HE LIKED TO DRIVE FAST!!!!

And I mean fast. We rode through the dreary Chicago streets taking every twist and turn on the way. We rode to the city limits and rode just a little longer.

When the journey was finally finished we had arrived in front of a huge mansion styled house. Green siding rode the house along with the white shudders. It was well breath taking. Jasper dismounted the bike, Holding his hand out to mine, I just stared gaping at his house it was rather large and well it was a fucking palace compared to my box.

"Edward, you might want to shut your mouth or the flies will come in." He laughed grabbing my hand dragging me off the bike . My ass ached and I was still walking with a limp and I felt embarrassed tainting there wonderful HOME with my presence. His beautiful ice blue eyes filled with worry as I started to limp to his house. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, sweetheart it's just rather...." I couldn't find the right word, he just looked at my face and I was rather thinking hard about this one. "Lavish."

"It is." Jasper laughed practically dragging me into his home. When we got inside it was more beautiful than the out. It felt cozy even though it was immaculate in size. Esme smiled as I gaped at the house.

"Your house is beautiful." I said and Esme's smile if possible got bigger.

"Thanks I designed everything myself." She said taking my hand in hers. Taking me on a tour of the house. It was a rather painful tour, but a tour none the less. "So dinner will be done in a few, so you two can just hang."

"Okie Dokie Mom." Jasper smiled hugging his mother. Jasper took my hand in his and we walked to another white polished door. Jasper smiled and whipped the door open. It was obviously his room, it well screamed Jasper.

Motorcycle jackets hung in the open closet, books scattered all over the floor, and his bed was a rather dark olive green color. I stood in the doorway feeling akward walking into his room.

_Don't taint him you useless son of a bitch. _My head screamed. I won't was the only reply I could give. Jasper giggled grabbing me once more and dragging me to his bed.

"Whoa." I said putting my hands in the air, and he looked confused. "Don't you think this is well to quick."

Jasper looked at me and the doubled over in laughter, "Edward..... You......... Got me all..... WRONG."

Oh great now you seem even more weird. "Huh?" Was my elegant reply.

"I just wanted to snuggle with you." He said, looking at me with his gorgeous innocent eyes. Biting his bottom lip just for the added effect. "please, pretty please."

And then I knew I had lost this battle. "Fine." I huffed sitting on the bed. It was the most fucking comfortable thing I had ever laid my body on. Jaspers small frame fit perfectly in my scrawny arms and we laid there for a few minutes.

Then I realized I had to take a piss. "Jasper I'll be right back." I said unraveling my body from his. He looked at me confused. "Duty calls."

He smiled and laid his head back on his pillows. I quietly opened the doors and tiptoed into the hallway, Now where was the bathroom again. I limped out and started looking around for the damn bathroom, I walked passed an open door, only to see Jasper's father Carlisle looking through the door straight at me. He beckoned me in. Damn it all!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED TO PEE!

"Yes?" I asked, walking quietly into the room, I really didn't want to hear the that's my son you bastard you better not fuck him over speech.

"I see your limping. Can I ask what happened?" He looked at me with that knowing expression, I mean from the look on his face it almost screamed I KNOW WHAT YOU DID EARLIER! Well fuck me.

"I fell, I was walking stepped down onto the street slipped and my butt landed on the curb and well it really hurt." I lied. I was a rather good liar by now. I mean drug addicts we learn when lying is the right thing.

"Is there anything else?" He asked looking me over once more. I felt like a science expierment being picked apart bit by bit.

"No, Sir." I said looking at him again.

"Edward, you don't have to call me sir. It's Carlisle." He held his hand out and I shook it with no hesistation. "Now Edward can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure." I replied looking back at him.

"Why are you wandering?" He looked at me again almost as if I was a thief well, whatever.

"I'm trying to find the bathrom and well the house is really freaking big." Carlisle laughed.

"The second door on the left." I raced my way out of the study.

I felt relief once I left the bathroom, trying to remember my way to Jasper's room, it took a few minutes, but I finally reached it and Jasper was sitting on the floor with a math book open and a pencil dangling from his mouth.

"I'm sorry. I got lost." He looked up at me with a playful smile showing on his face. "Whatcha working on?"

"The devil's idea of fun. I HATE MATH. I am so fucked in this subject." He growled looking back at the book, falling backwards laying on his floor. Well truth be told I loved math. I sat down next to him and started drawing patterens on his flat stomach.

"I can help you if you would like?" I offered watching as his body rose from the floor his torso being propped up by his elbows.

"REALLY!?" He squealed.

"Yeah, let's get working." The math homework was simple shit. We were done in a matter of minutes.

"OH MY GOD EDWARD YOU'RE REALLY SMART." He laughed grabbing my face and kissing my lips.

"Thanks, baby." I smiled wrapping my arms around him. A knock rang through the room and the little girl named Alice bounced in.

"DINNERS READY." She sang. Leaving the door open.

"Oh god sometimes I want to hit her with a baseball bat." Jasper grumbled pulling me up off the floor. I winced. And thank god he didn't notice. We headed down stairs.

Well here goes nothing oh fuck that optimism this is going to be hell.

**JASPER POV:**

I never knew Edward was a genius. I mean I knew one of his secrets cause I'm a nosy bastard but nothing other than that. I guided him to the kitchen and my mom had set the table and everything, Edward again looked shocked. But he quickly threw it away when I pulled him to sit next to me. We started digging into the spaghetti and Edward didn't eat a lot, I could tell he was thin for a reason. But god he was only eating a little and I mean a baby portion. The room was filled with silence until my dad broke it.

"So, Edward do you go to school with the kids?" He said looking at Edward who was disecting his plate.

"No, I don't go to school." He answered simply. WHAT!?? He was really smart.

"Go figure your a drop out loser." Rosalie said rubbing her leg and Edward was laughing.

"No didn't drop out..." He was about to say something more when Rosalie opened her big trap once more.

"Got expelled and couldn't find another place to take your stupid self." She twilred the spaghetti on her fork. I looked at my parents who were watching the fight go on.

"No I graduated when I was twelve." Edward said with a shrug and everyone at the table looked at him.

"WHAT?!" Rosalie shrieked.

"What what?" Edward asked.

"See Rose told you he wasn't an idiot." Alice stated matter of factly playing with her piece of garlic bread.

"How did you do that?" My mom asked, Edward looked at her.

"Stuff was to easy skipped a few grades passed all the classes I needed, and BAM I was done." He smiled at her.

"Wow, so did you go to college or anything?" My mom asked always wanting to question people to death.

"Nope." He popped his P. "Cost to much."

My parents nodded there heads in sympathy and I looked to Edward who was obviously finished eating.

"Edward you need to eat more." My mom said looking at his plate.

"I'm full." He said looking down at the plate.

"Well, your too skinny eat more." My mom demanded and Edward looked at me pleading. But for once I agreed with my mother something was wrong with Edward he was way to skinny.

"Esme dear don't push the boy." My dad said laughing. "We don't need another Emmett."

"Whatever, I just want to make sure you get fed." She smiled. "So do you work?"

"Yeah he does." Emmett said with a mouth full of spaghetti.

"Thank you, Edward." I laughed.

"No problem." Emmett replied still shoveling spaghetti into his lips.

"Where do you work?" Dad asked also shoving food into his mouth.

"Bob's Quickie Mart." Edward replied looking over at me smiling, I locked in eye contact with him and I bit m bottom lip.

"Can we be excused please?" I asked grabbing Edward's hand.

"Sure dear." My mom replied, pulling Edward behind me all the way to my room I felt like we were a couple I really wanted to be a romatically involved with this god. We reached the room and I shoved him in playfully. His crooked grin sat upon his face.

"Edward, kiss me." I demanded, his movements across the room were quick and simple. He didn't hesitate what so ever we were in major lip lock.

When Edward spoke up. "I need the restroom again."

"Okay hurry back." I smiled watching him retreat through the door.

**EDWARD POV:**

When Jasper demanded that kiss all I could do was listen and comply. I had never felt so scared in my useless exsistance. Well until now. I was coming down from my high and fast. I NEEDED MORE.

So making my excuse seemed to be simple enough I think I could shoot more of my lifesaver into my viens.

Reaching the bathroom this time with no difficulty, I locked the door and sat my ass on the toliet. Swiftly I removed one of the six syringes from my pocket. Squirting some out so the air bubbles quietly escaped. I flicked myself and BAM! Inserted the needle.

I sat for a few more minutes quickly removing the syringe and shoving it in my pocket. I felt better for once I felt whole.

"Fuck ya." I muttered the pain was leaving my body being replaced by ectasy.

I quietly stumbled from the bathroom into the deserted hallway and arrived back at Jasper's room rather quickly and saw the blonde hugging a pillow to his chest on the bed.

I laid sown next to him and watched him stare at me. And we stayed like that for a few minutes. "I think you need a ride to work." Jasper muttered rolling from the confines of his bed.

I looked at the clock and realized. That I was going to be late.

"Oh damn it all. I'm going to be late for the 75th time." I Mumbled following Jasper outside. We hopped on his bike and we rode through the streets. My body was aching slightly and well honestly I had no idea what it was from. Jasper dropped me off at my job and well I was wobbling a little bit when I arrived at the counter. I waved to Jasper as he peeled out of the parking lot with his bike.

My body was burning terribly, I felt as if someone had lite a match and thrown it at me. I sat at the counter rocking back and forth hoping the pain would cease... it never did. It only intensified. "FUCK FUCK FUCK."

Thats when I realized the Heroin had probably been laced. Bob walked in watching me sweat bullets from sitting politely behind a counter while no one was there.

"Free to go kid." Bob muttered, cigarette protruding from his lips.

"Thanks." I whispered wobbling all the way to my familiar alley. My legs gave way and I collapsed on the pavement arm hanging onto the sidewalk. The light quickly gave way to the dark. Great I was going to die just like every other useless drug addicted on the planet. How wonderful.

**HA HA AHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**I love you guys**

**I don't know about this chapter honestly I was just trying really I wanted you guys to get some insight on Edward even though its coming in Chapter six most likely. But you'll never know lkol**

**anywas love it or hate it **

**READ AND REVIEW**

**XOXO  
Kotaxvampire**


	6. Stories and Heaving

**I don't own jack shit**

**I love all of you guys who leave me reviews and the people who just read them XD**

**I love you too, XxBluexX!!!!!! :)**

**Jasper POV:**

I was wondering down random sidewalks with Emmett and Alice we were just roaming the town like usual. Nothing completely worth our time I guess. I was still trying to figure Edward out I wanted him to open up to me, no scratch that I needed him to open up to me. We were in the downtown area actually going to the diner Edward and I ate at on our say 1st date.

We were just moseing along when I saw a hand dangling out the side of the alley. "What the?!" Emmett asked and as I approached I realized the hand belonged to Edward.

"Oh God." I cried and knelt down next to him. "Edward."

I nudged him and all I recieved was a moan. "Is that Edward?" Emmett asked and all I could do was nod.

"Well for fuck sake's call 911!" Alice yelled.

"NO CALL CARLISLE!" I yelled at her and she quickly replied. "Edward, baby." I cried tears were falling from my eyes. They landed lightly on Edward's cheek.

"Jasper?" He rasped out and looked at me his beautiful green eyes were filled with pain.

"Hold on." I cried, "What happened?"

"You'll find out later I'm sure." He mumbled and his eye lids fluttered closed, ALice was still on the phone with Carlisle and Emmett was trying to calm her down my sisterr and my best friend were helping me we can do this. I lifted Edward from the asphalt and walked over to Emmett and Alice.

"What's happening?" I asked tears still falling down my face.

"Carlisle is coming to pick us up and then in his doctor room upstairs we'll go." Alice said rubbing her hand up and down my arm.

"Here man let me hold him, you look like your going to fall over." Emmett laughed and grabbed Edward holding him baby style. A black car pulled up and Carlisle jumped out.

"What happened?" Always cool as a cucumber.

"I don't know, we just found him in an alley way." Carlisle nodded his head. Then told Emmett to put him in the back seat.

"Jasper get in and see if you can get Edward up." I nodded and went to sit by Edward, I put his head in my lap and we went from there. We got home in a few minutes Dad was speeding down all the roads. When we pulled into the driveway he told me to take him to the living room. I laid him on the couch and sat by him.

Dad was working checking his pulse checking his blood pressure. And when dad pulled up Edward's sleeve we both gasped. "Holy shit."

"Yeah, you can see that again." Scars covered most of Edwards arms, along with track marks from heroin. "Well, I'm thinking we need some medicine now."

"I didn't know." I muttered crying again I had fallen in love with an addict. My dad rubbed my shoulder.

"You know it's not your fault." He said soothingly. I nodded my head. "You know you can still love him right?"

I looked at my dad shocked. "Really? Your not mad?"

"No, son I'm not mad I can tell Edward means the world to you, but I think you two need to have a chat, with your mother and I, but now I'm going to give him something to clean out his system."

I nodded and watched my dad, take a clear liquid out of a bottle and inject it into Edward's arm. "I'm hoping, that this is just coming back to bit him, and it's not laced, because if it is hopefully he's not going to die."

And then there it was a slap in the face I can't let Edward die, I can't I CAN'T! I was clutching Edward's hand in an iron grip. "He needs to go lie down on a bed until he wakes up."

I nodded once more and My dad called for Emmett. He carried him up and laid him on my bed, I laid next to him just thinking. I put my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. His breathing was shallow and that caused me to almost panic. He was stirring and moaning.

"Edward." I cried rubbing his chest. I felt the exhaustion lay over me like a blanket. So I drifted off on Edward's chest.

A little while later I was awoken from dream land, when Edward was squirming from beneath me, his eyes were wide opened and blood shot.

"Jasper, I need you to get off of me." His voice was hoarse. He looked faint and slightly green.

"Why?" I whispered looking down at his face.

"I feel sick." I knew from what my father said that this was a side effect of the medicine he gave him. So I hurriedly got off of him and followed him as he bolted from the room. He was leaning over the toliet depleting himself of all the toxians in his body. I rubbed his back as he relieved himself. "Ow." He mumbled and I was alittle mad, how come I feel so bad for him he was doing this to himself. He was shaking, sweating. "Jasper, I'm sorry."

"Edward, honey. You need to let me in." He nodded his head which was accompanied with another heave.

"I will, tell you everything sweetheart, I need to tell you." He said wiping some of the sweat from his forehead. "But after I'm done with this go get your crew ready I'm not going any where."

I wanted to believe him I really did, but what if he did leave and I never saw him again I would die. "You can't leave." I cried.

"I won't trust me." With that he heaved again. And I knew he wasn't going anywhere. I left the bathroom, Edward hanging over the side of the toliet.

I found my dad and mom both sitting in the living room, looking lost in a deep conversation. "Mom, Dad, he's awake." I said walking over closer to them. "He said he's going to tell us everything."

My father nodded. "Good, but I'm going to ask standard questions first." I nodded my head.

"Is he doing alright?" My mom asked worry etched into her features.

"He's throwing up and shaking a little." I replied looking to my dad for reasoning.

"That's going to happen, Jasper. The stuff I gave him is suppose to counter act the drugs."

"I'm gonna go and get'em." They nodded again and I retreated to the bathroom. Edward was stil throwing up, but they looked like dry heaves, he was sweating and shaking. "Edward, baby do you need help?"

"Jasper I need lots of help." He muttered.

"I'll help you as much as I can." I said rubbing my hand up and down his back again. "There ready downstairs and whenever we are we can go."

He nodded his head and stood up on shaky legs. "Let's get this rock show rocking."

His hands were shaking, but I still grabbed onto them. We were situated in the living room the other kids had left going over to Bella and Emmett's house.

Edward nodded toward my parents.

"Edward, I'm glad your okay." My mother said looking right at him.

"I'm not okay." He smiled at her. It seemed to knock her down a level. "So you guys want to know everything right?"

"Yes, we do, but after we ask the standard questions."

"Okie Dokie Shoot!" He smiled, hands trembling.

"What is you main choice of drug, Edward?"

"Heroin."

"Have you ever tried anything else?"

He nodded.

"What kinds would those be?"

"Crack, Meth, pot, and whatever else I could get my hands on."

"Holy Shit." I muttered looking at Edward, who was trembling, He looked pained by my comment.

"When was the first time you ever had drugs?" Carlisle asked looking Edward right in the eyes, Edward didn't flinch away.

"When I did them to myself or when someone forced me?" He questioned and Carlisle looked confused.

"You mean you were forced to start?"

"Well, yeah, My dad was a bastard." He answered honestly. And everyone looked at him.

"When did your dad first give you drugs, Edward?" Edward looked at my face registering my reaction he looked away then.

"I was 12." I gasped and so did my mom.

"Why did he give them to you?"

"I was fidgeting and he wanted something to bring me down. See I was playing for a full house, I couldn't fuck up now." He said trembling hands running through his hair.

"When was the first time you did them yourself?"

"When I was 15." He said.

"So how long have you been doing drugs, Edward?"

"Five years." He sniffled.

"Holy shit." I said again.

"Do you want to end this, Edward?" Dad asked and I looked at Edward expectantly.

"Yes, I do." He muttered reaching into his pocket and retrieving 4 syringes. He placed them on the coffee table. "Here you go."

"Is that what I think it is?" Dad questioned.

"Heroin." He answered, knowingly. My dad grabbed it. "I don't want to fuck this up, ya know."

My dad nodded his head. "Edward what do your parents do for a living?"

"Uhhh, I don't know the last time I was home they were crack whores, but maybe they have steped up since then." He shrugged.

"When was the last time you were home?" Mom asked and looked like she wanted to cry.

"When I was 12 about to be 13." He said hands trembling in mine.

"Edward, you should just tell your story." I whispered and wiped sweat from his brow.

"Is that alright?" Edward asked my father.

"Yeah, sure start."

"Well, I was born into a poor family in the chicago ghetto to be precise. I never had much didn't need much and that was just the way life went. My rents were addicted to all sorts of shit mom was a drug addict and dad was an alchoholic so life was hell." He said

"We were poor and ma wanted her daily supply of drugs so she would go do her duties as the local ho on the corner and bam money came in, when I was about 8 I believe, I found I had a knack for playing the piano. I started playing at clubs and what not always being chaporoned by a rent and sooner than later I was becoming a famous little brat." He shrugged.

"I was the Edward Masen child prodigy, but if they only knew the whole story my dad was disgusting. We ended up getting a little piano to have in the living room of our hut so I could practice the set for the nights or what not. See I was a kid and kids don't always want to sit indoors and play the damn piano all the time, but I was forced. Everytime I mentioned something other than sitting in front of the ivory keys. I was beaten like there was going to be no tomorrow somtimes my fingers would even get dislocated. So finally I was getting pretty good, known around town all that shit when dad was getting seriously shit faced."

"He would fucking beat me and beat me. My mom would step in every once in awhile, nothing other than to help the bastard. So finally we were getting to the I'm about 11 and the stages I'm playing at are filling to the brim and people were lining up just to get tickets to see me."

"One night though it was different, I just turned 12 and I grduated being tutored so I could go on the road, I was nervous I was playing at one of the biggest stadiums in the USA and it was full, a full house. I was a nervous wreck so my pops decided I needed to be calmed down and shot me up, I felt like I was going to die, but the show went flawlessly like every other time."

"But every show after that he would shoot me up and I quickly became addicted, he would always give me the drugs I needed, because well, they were living off my vastly growing bank account. When I was about to turn 13 they kicked me out, taking all of my money and pissing it away on drugs and booze."

"So I was a 13 year old boy living on the streets with no where to go and nowhere to be, and well I needed drugs. Thats when I ran into a drug dealer named Charlie. He was thrilled when I asked for Heroin, he thought it was the funniest thing in the world. I had no money no nothing, so he raped me and then shot me up. It wasn't totally horrible, he did that until I turned 15 then he let me go. I got a job and Bob's and stayed there working just to get money to get my needs met Heroin and whatever food I could scrounge up from that."

"CHarlie would somtimes rape me afterwards, but I never let it get to me. Then I got involved with some realationships, with some guys foung out I was gay and was going steady with this guy and if life wasn't tough to begin with he was trying to get into my pants and I told him no that I wasn't ready and he raped me, until I couldn't move. Which he laughed adn spit on me."

"Then I just moved on and worked and shot up and worked and shot up, then I met you guys which leads to the present." He said running his hand through his hair. "I know I'm fucked, but I just want something to be right." He sighed and I hugged him and started crying. He was given the short end of the stick and didn't even sound like he was complaining. "Shhhh, sweetheart, why are you crying?"

"I'm so sad." I said muffled by the side of his shirt. I felt his arms wrap aroound my thin frame.

"You shouldn't be sad." Edward said.

"Edward, no child should ever go through something like that."Mom said looking pissed.

"But, it was my choice to continue." He said and with that I smacked him on the back of the head. He looked over at me.

"You do realize what your saying don't you?" He nodded. "Well it's not your fault."

"Yeah it is." He said rubbing his hands up and down his arms.

"No your wrong."

"What am I going to do?" He mumbled barly loud enough for anyone to hear it.

"Your going to stay here and your going to quit doing drugs, we're getting you tested and then we'll go from there." Dad said.

"But why? I don't get this why are you doing this for me? I'm just some Heroin Whore." Again he recieved a slap, but this time it was from my mother, je rubbed his cheek in surprise.

"Because we care ab out what happens to you. Your Jasper's love and we do stuff for family and well, you young man just turned into family!" She leaned pver and took Edward into her arms and he started to cry on her shoulder. It was a change to see Edward cry he was always wearing that I'm a tough asshole. Dad quietly joined the embrace, as did I.

We all knew this was going to be a bumpy ride, but we wanted to take it together!

**LOVE THIS!!!!!!**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! **

**10 reviews would be fucktaboulous but if I don't get that many oh whell**

**XOXO**

**Kotaxvampire**


	7. Spilled Broth and Shaking

**I dont own anything except well maybe the idea**

**Dedication to Kari Twilight Mist**

**Edward's POV**:

Waves of want hit me like a ton of bricks. I WANT IT! I WANT IT! GIVE ME THE HEROIN!

"Ugh!" I rolled around on the tile trying to find a cold patch the heat was rising in me making me want to curl in a ball in die, or go back to Charlie and take the bait.

_YOU CAN'T YOU DUMB FUCK YOU Promised! _My mind was screaming. Yeah I did promise to the by who I seemed to be hiding from. I didn't want him to see me like this. Nausea swept through me I kneeled in front of the porcelain god dry heaving into the bowl.

_OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! _"Ow." I mumbled falling back onto the ground. My knees knocked together as I rolled back onto my side.

The Cullens had pretty much left me alone. Esme would sometimes come into the room with a wet wash cloth and wipe the sweat that had been slipping down my face at a constant rate lately. And Carlisle would give me the medication to reduce this craving that I was always having lately.

Heroin just seemed to be looming over my every thought and fucking action. I had tried hiding all of this shit from Jasper, I should have left him alone and not pursued him, he was innocent and pure and I tainted the fuck out of him. My very exsistance left a strain on his family. I was a lousy drug addict and I would never accomplish anything. More waves of sickness passed over me. I was just to weak to act on those waves. I just want to die.

"Edward, baby are you in there?" Jasper's voice made my spirit light up just a little.

"Yes." I croaked out my body felt like it was on fire and there was no way for anyone to release me from this hell.

"Hun, let me in." He sounded like he was crying I felt horrible for what I had done to him. His pain was now my pain, and my addiction turned into his addiction.

"Sweets it's unlocked." The door smashed into the wall with the effort Jasper used to open it. His body was quickly covering mine and I just felt like I wanted to go to sleep and never awake. "Jass you got to get off of me."

The waves knocked me over once more and I was quickl clinging to the toliet for all I was worth. Stomach acid and spit rose in my throat and landed into the crystal clear water. Jasper sat and rubbed my back. Patiently waiting for this hell to cease so we could go back to being a couple.

I guess I felt relief when Jasper didn't tell me to leave, because of some stupid decisions I made on my front. I know that my dad was the first to help the addiction flourish, but I was the one who held onto it like a lost puppy. Clung to it like a life support system. I mean when your high off your fucking ass nothing else matters. Living on the streets really didn't matter much when you felt no pain. Having no one love you for so long. NOTHING MATTERED. _Only the heroin right fucktard!_

"Hunny, I'm so worried about you." Jasper cried. I never wanted him to cry, never. His tears ran down the back of my neck and quickly blended with the beads of sweat.

"I'll live." I whispered. "Even if it's only for my dumb ass. I'll live just to make you stop crying and hurting. GOD I'M SUCH A FUCKING FAILURE." It was my turn to cry, I don't know if anyone could ever feel this much self loathing on anyones part. "I hate myself."

My tears fell into the toliet bowl. "Please don't hate yourself. Your such an amazing person, please don't." Jasper wrapped his arms around my shaking form, the shaking I think was enough to make any addict run back to the drug of chocie. "Do you think you could stomach something?"

I really didn't have an answer for that question. "Maybe." I croaked. "It's not like a five course meal or anything right?"

"No." Jasper giggled. "Just some broth, Mom's worried that your going to dehydrate yourself. With no fliuds in your system."

I was really loving Esme, she acted more like a mother for the past few days, than I had ever expierenc`ed in my entire life time. My mom always use t beat me around anf pretend like I didn't exsist unless I was paying for her crack addiction. "Jasper I really don't think I can stand up." I peered over my shoulder at him and he had a sad smile plastered to his beautiful face.

"I can get Emmett and we can help you downstairs." He suggested trying to come up with ideas that wouldn't offend me. It was also sort of nice that all the Cullens new, Rosalie and Alice actually tried helping me and Emmett and Bella were also helpful it was nice to get stuff about addicts from Bella even though at first she was afraid to talk to me because of the pregnant woman mood swing I was having. It was like Bipolar disorder on steroids. I really should stop making more illegal drug refrences.

"Ge get Emmett sweets." He smiled and dashed from the room, I bent over in the fetal position placing my scorching forhead on the artic tile. Footsteps rang through out the hallway the door opened once more, I was sure it was Jasper and Emmett.

"God, Ed, you my man look like shit." Emmett always seemed to try to make he situation light. Even though I knew that if this withdrawal from heroin could in fact kill me. I felt arms grab me, but i gave them the one minute sign I was tired, but I could never seem to sleep. Carlisle said it was due to the insomnia induced by my stop of use. "Do you want to go down stairs, cause we could bring it up." Emmett suggested and honestly it sounded fantastic.

"That would be great, will you tell Esme thanks for me?" I truly felt that I had over stayed my welcome that anytime soon they would kick me out because I was burden. I know to most this would be ludacris, but it had happened to me before and really didn't want it to happen again.

"Of course Eddo." Emmett laughed even though I could tell it was a worried laugh. I had talked to Emmett after I told all of them everything, they all didn't yell or anything, they didn't look down on me nothing. But Emmett did tell me he was Jasper's best friend and I need to take care of him. "Jasper go grab it man."

"Okay." I could tell Jasper was biting his lip, contemplating this idea. Jasper left and I turned over to see Emmett looking down at me worried.

"You gonna make it Eddo?" He was sincere in this statement. "Cause you look ready to kick the can."

"I'll make it I promised didn't I." I coughed. Chills ran through my body. "I can't give up now, Em. He means to much." I knew he knew who I was refering to, Jasper had been the only good thing in my life for a long time and Emmett knew this. My teeth chattered together and more cold ran through my body. Emmett knelt down next to me and ran his hand over my forehead.

"I know man, but sometimes the fight might be to much, I know if I was you I don't know if I would be able to do this. You have been up here for a week doing nothing, but puking and shitting, then your freezing or burning up. Man I would be fucked." Emmett suprised me with this statment.

"You would do it." He gave me this incredulous look. "You would do it for Rosalie."

He smiled at me then realizing what I was saying. "Your right. But man how long is this shit gonna last for you?"

"Well Carlisle, said with my exposure and such it could take up to two months for the shaking and everything to finally cease, unless I've fucked myself over and the shaking can continue until I die." Emmett just stared.

"Man fuck that. you're goin make it Eddo and I know you will." He smiled and I heard the familiar footsteps emerge.

"Hey baby." I muttered trying to sit up. Emmett swiftly propped me up against the blue bathroom wall. It smelled like chicken and I really wanted it. Jasper handed the broth to me and my hands were shaking at a rapid rate, it sloshed back and forth and spilled. Jasper looked close to tears. "Can't even feed myself."

"Hunny, do you want help?" Jasper asked kneeling down next to me and ran his hand over my cheek. Tears ran down my face and I smirked.

"Is it pathetic to say yes?" I cried. Jasper took the cup sat it down next to me and held me close. My shaking frame clung to Jasper. I realized then I had replaced my life support, Jasper had quickly become my everything.

"No baby, it's not." He answered truthfully taking my shaking hand in his. Emmett looked over at us with a sad smile. "I'll help you with anything, just ask." Emmett rose from the floor.

"Jasper, Eddo if you guys need anything just ask k?" We both smiled at Emmett and watched his retreating form.

"Jasper, can you please help me eat?" I cried and Jasper grasped onto my shaking hand. Raising the glass to my lips and taking a sip of the broth. I felt loved and safe nothing was going to take me away now nothing.

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**HEY IM HAVING A CONTEST ENTER PLEASE**

**XOXO**

**KOTAXVAMPIRE!**


	8. PB&J and Son

**Dont own anything**

**ENTER MY CONTEST PLEASE!**

**To: Kari Twilight Mist for being my inspiration! love ya girly!**

**Edward POV:**

I sat shaking in Jasper's arms. We were just chilling in his room, when the show the cleaner came on and I almost laughed....almost. I was just like this show except well no one had ever come to my rescue until Jasper. It always came down to Jasper.

Jasper had finally noticed how thin I was, how cold my skin was to the touch, how pale i was, and how fragile I actually was. But he never criticized me. He never said one nasty thing to me. I would yell, scream and throw things. I just couldn't help it recently I was mad...at myself. It was taking everything out of me to get over this. Somedays I wouldn't leave this room, others I would spend rolling on the bathroom floor throwing up, or somedays the good days I would hang with Jasper and his family. Well...they were my...."family" now according to them. I felt more like a burden than a family member.

But today....today I was well how do I put this....I was falling, Jasper could tell, I had had a couple of good days in a row and they were wearing on my body. My body was weak now. I no longer could sit there and pretend like I felt nothing because of drugs, they were gone. I felt everything now, every sting, bite, cut, needle mark and bruise that was hiding on my skin. I had so many scars now, from Charlie from my dumb ass. It was almost comical....almost. Jasper was stroking my hair, calming me as he changed the channel.

"You didn't have to change it if you didn't want to." My voice was gravelly.

"I don't want you to think any lower of yourself, sweetheart." He replied kissing my forehead. Jasper was taking care of me. It was a kind nuturing feeling. I was quickly falling in love with him. But I didn't want to think about this. I didn't was to ruin him, his family, his hopes, his dreams, and his love for others. He was a cariing, king individual and I wasn't I was a dirty disgusting son of a bitch. "Your doing so well."

I almost laughed at him. But i would never throw something like that back in his face. "I don't think so."

Jasper stared at me. He looked mad, pissed, upset. "Edward, you have got to be kidding me." I shivered at the tone of his voice. "Your doing amazingly well, Dad can't believe it and really niether can anyone else. You haven't even tried to break into the medicine cabinet or called ... Charlie." He hissed the name. "You, your breaking this all on your own."

I was shivering the idea of calling Charlie never occured to me. I really wanted it, but I know I can't have it. "I'm sorry." I cried buring my face into his chest. My emotions were running wild once more. Jasper stroked my head, and rubbed my back. Holding me close. "I don't want to be a burden." I hicupped. "I feel like I'm falling and can't stop myself."

"Hunny, your doing everything right. Everything. Do you hear me?" Jasper whispered clinging onto me for all I was worth. Well I wasn't worth much. But I nodded feeling safe and secure. For once in my damn ridiculous exsistance.

**Jasper POV:**

I couldn't even fathom the type of pain that was radiating through Edward's thin frame, he would shake and shiver almost constantly for the past week. And he hated himself for everything. Every tear. Every scar. Every mood swing. Every sniffle, cough, and shake.

I really loved him. He was doing this for me. I knew it. He knew it and it mattered so much to me. I was hoping it mattered to him.

He was crying again, he cried a lot lately, and in all honesty I didn't mind. AT ALL. He needed it sometimes his pain would make me cry. He had been through so much. From Abusive Parents to drugs to Abusive boyfriends to rapist fucking drug dealers. Just to much for any other person, They would have probably killed themselves by now, but Edward was so much stronger than the rest of them.

"Baby, do you want to go eat?" I asked looking at Edward, his green eyes were less diluted and shined. His tears only cleaned them up. He shook his head.

"Jas, I don't think I can stomach anything." He whimpered. I was worried for Edward he was just so thin. Like anorexic thin. He told my dad that he use to only eat after he got his drugs, which wasn't often enough obviously. He also told us that Bob use to feed him stuff sometimes. He had told me Bob was probably his hero, which threw me at first, but when he explained that he never fired him even though he had done some really stupid shit, he always seemed to be looking after him. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry, but hunny your so thin. Can you just eat something for me anything?" I pleaded with him. His green eyes, looked tired. He almost looked scared.

"Jasper. I can't." Then he jumped out of the bed and ran through the door. The sound of another door closing, brought me back to reality. Shit! Edward's throwing up. I raced out of the room almost running into my dad.

"Whoa, son where's the fire?" He laughed until, we heard the gurgled noises. "Oh..."

"Dad, if he can't eat anything he's going to die." I teared up, but tried to hold strong for Edward's sake. "He's been throwing up constantly." Tears finally spilled over, my dad hugged me to his chest. He was worried to, I mean Edward was basically a child in need and Carlisle was a giving soul.

"I'm worried to, but we're going to the doctor in a week, to get him checked, I know that's a long time, but maybe, maybe by the grace of god, he'll be feeling a little better." He said, we heard the toliet flush and the door creak open.

"Sorry." Edward said embarrassed, by what was going on.

"There's no need to be sorry, son." Carlisle said walking over to Edward, Dad wrapped his arms around Edward, he froze at first, but quickly melted into the hug. "Can you please for Jasper try to eat a PB&J sandwhich? You can eat it up here and everything." Edward nodded, looking over at me. I smiled at him and his signature smirk rode his face.

"Okay, I'll go get that for you." Dad walked down the stairs. Edward stumbled toward me and I coiled my arms around his waist.

"Thank you." I muttered, supporting some of Edward's weight as we walked back to my bedroom.

I tucked Edward underneath the covers and quickly joined him. Edward had tears in his eyes. And hugged me.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I whispered, severly worried.

"Your dad. You. Your family. I don't deserve this." He whimpered and my father walked in carrying a plate with two sandwhichs on it.

'What's going on?' he mouthed. Sitting the plate on the night stand. I shook my head no and clung onto my boyfriend. My dad left silently.

"You deserve to have happiness, Edward, You've been denied it all your life. You deserve this." I hugged him. I needed to tell him. I needed him to know.

"Edward...." I started to say when Edward's beautiful eyes looked up toward mine.

"Yes?" His voice was hoarse.

"I love you. I really do." I said rubbing away his tears with my thumb. More tears spilled over in his eyes I was worried, that I had hurt him.

"Jasper." His lips found mine. "I love you too. I .... I ....." He cried. "I'm sorry, I'm ....so screwed up. But please don't.... don't.. leave me." He pleaded and I held him.

"I won't leave you, Edward, nothing can take you away." I smiled at him. Handing him the sandwhich and when he took a bite and devoured the thing. I was slightly less worried. I went to hand him mine and he giggled.

"No you eat it." He snuggled up close to my side. I just shoved the sandwhich closer to him.

"Eat it, Edward. I think you need it more than me." I shoved it in his face and he nibbled at it never taking it into his hand. I fed him the sandwhich and he fell asleep. one thing I really loved about Edward was he talked in his sleep.

"Jasper, i love you." He sighed sbuggling closer to me. A smile shoved its way onto my face.

"I love you too baby," I kissed the top of his head and sleep quickly claimed me.

**XOXO**

**Kotaxvampire here I love this story so I will update as quick as I can so lots of love!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Doctors and Officers

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Just saying that i love you guys and I hope u had a great Christmas or Hanukkah of Kwanzaa or w.e. holiday you celebrate :)**

**To Kari Twilight Mist: For being my inspriation!**

**Edward POV:**

I was shaking sitting in the chairs of the doctors office. I was a nervous wreck and I could tell I'm sure the whole world would be able to tell that I, Edward Masen was a use to be drug addict.

Jasper's hands were the only thing holding me to this horrible world. The bright white sanitary look of the doctors office was maddening! _PLEASE LET ME OUTTA HERE!_

"Hey hun you okay?" Jasper asked rubbing those smoothing circles into my hands. My mouth was dry like i was stuck ion a fucking horrid desert.

"No. What if....What....?" I couldn't even get the whole sentence out. What if I did have something? Then your going to make this break as smooth and with the least amount of pain as possible. "What if I have something?" I whimpered. Looking over toward the love of my life. His face was pained by looking at me.

"Then we'll just have to handle it like everything else. Edward, I promise I'm not leaving you." Jasper tugged on my hands. Looking me directly in the eye. "I have this feeling Edward, deep in my gut. And I know that your going to be fine." Jasper smiled.

"Edward Masen?" A pretty women at the beginning of the hall was waiting for me. I got up shaking slightly. Jasper rose up next to me. Grabbing onto my hand. Carlisle was working today he was going to come see us after my examination.

"Wow, your so hansome." She giggled and led me back. I could feel the jealousy radiating off of Jasper's frame. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Here's your room. Let me get your vitals and such and then the doctor will be here." She had a sickly sweet smile. After checking my pulse and my temp the woman left the room she flirted non stop and I wanted to wring her neck like it was enough evidence that I was holding hands with Jasper that we were together. When she left Jasper growled.

"God can anyone really be that oblivious?" Jasper whimpered. I really didn't know what to say so I just looked him in the eye.

"I love you." I whispered looking down at our hands. Jasper lifted my face to look at him.

"I love you too." Jasper smiled kissing my hand. "When we get out of here. I think we should go on a date, how does that sound?" I smiled and watch the door creak open. Revealing a man in a white lab coat.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Laurent, I hear your in here to get checked for STD's is this correct?" I nodded mutely as Jasper squeezed my hand.

"What brought this on?" He smiled pulling his plastic gloves over his pudgy dark fingers.

"umm...."I muttered trying to find the right answer. How do I answer this?! HOW!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????/

"Do you really need to know?" Jasper asked for me rubbing circles into the back of my hand.

"Well of course!" He laughed. "Or else I won't know what to look for." He stated seriously coming toward me with a cotton swab.

"I was raped. A couple times." The Doctor gasped.

"I must report this to the police!" He exclaimed getting off his stool and sprinting toward the door.

"No WAIT PLEASE!" I cried "You don't have to." Jasper just pulled me into his lap when the Doctor exited the small waiting room. I was crying now. Afraid of what was going to happen. Which police officers were going to show up.

"Hunny, It's going to be okay. Everything will be alright." Jasper kissed the top of my head. The doctor didn't return for awhile. The door creaked to life once again revealing two tall Native American men.

"Hello. I'm Officer Sam and this is Officer Seth, we were told you wanted to report a rape." I just hid my face in the crook of Jasper's neck. Trying to hide from the unwanted intruders.

**SAM POV:**

I watched the bronzed haired boy clung harder to the blond. This was obviously hard for him, I had no idea what to do so I did the best I could. Seth and I pulled up chairs and sat across from the blond boy holding the other teen.

They were a couple that wasn't hard to figure out the way the light haired man ran his hand up and down his back and as he whispered sweet nothings into his ears, he was taking care of him and honestly I found that noble. Most rape victims lost there significant others, to the simple fact that the other didn't find them attractive anymore. I found that sickening.

It would be like I, Sam Uley, leaving Seth because some fucker decided his dick belonged somewhere it didn't. Seth was the first to speak.

"I know this is hard for you...." We had no idea what there names were.

"His names Edward Masen. I'm Jasper Cullen." The blond replied. "He's been through hell so, I know we're taking up your time and all, but he needs to report something. Maybe after he's done." Jasper kissed the top of Edward's head.

"No your not wasting our time. That's what we're here for." I replied smiling at the blond who was smiling back. "Do you know anything of what happened?" I asked pulling the tape recorder from my belt, Seth pulled the notepad out.

"Can I tell them, hunny?" He asked rubbing his back up and down. Edward nodded. "Okay where do you want me to start?"

"From the beginning." Seth assured, taking the pencil and putting it on the paper.

"Well, Edward was abused as a child, and was kicked out of his house at the age of 13 after his father had got him addicted to Heroin." That made me feel skeptical. A drug addict who was raped yeah right.

"I'm sorry. But that makes this story crap. You were probably begging for it so whoever it was shot you up." I stood up ready to leave. When 'The' Edward turned around I almost threw up the emotions were clear in his eyes. the self-hate, dissapointment and overall self-loathing was there by the truckloads. His green eyes were oozing with tears.

"I d...'t. I didn't ww..w...want a....any of it." He whimpered and buried his face in Jasper's chest who was now glaring at me. Edward started sobbing. Seth was also glaring at me. I shrugged, I didn't know maybe Edward was telling the truth. Jasper was soothing Edward, as best as he could.

"Baby, let go for a second, I need to talk to the officer." Edward hid his face in his arms. Seth rose along with me and Jasper held the door for us. When Jasper walked out he looked positively pissed.

"Are you shitting me?" He growled. "He sitting in there crying his eyes out. And you have the balls to sit there and say his story is all a lie!" He hadn't left his spot and I just watched the emotions clearly showing on his face. "Well, I'm sorry to tell you Officer Sam, that all the marks and scars are proof enough, for god sakes the fucker carved his name into his shoulder blade, I know for a damn fact that Edward was not agreeing to that!!"Jasper had tears falling from his eyes. Seth hit me with the notebook obviously pissed. "He's been through hell and back so if your not here to report this fucking rape leave." There was a crash inside the medical room. "Shit." Jasper said going back into the room. We followed a second behind. Edward was still crying.

But his position was so much different, He was curled in the corner with his legs to his chest his head resting on his knee caps, and his arms wrapped around himself as if trying to hold all his broken pieces together.

"Hunny." Jasper went and hugged him, trying to envolope Edward in his love.

"I'm not a liar." Edward cried. He looked up toward Jasper, "I promise. I promise." His emotions were on a fucked up roller coaster that's for sure.

"I know, baby, I know." Jasper choked back the unshed tears. Trying to be strong for the broken boy in the corner.

"Sam is sorry, Edward." Seth said walking over to Edward and Jasper. He knelt down in front of them. "Can Jasper continue telling us what happened?" Edward looked scared, he looked at Jasper like he was the only trust worthy one in the room. Edward nodded once more.

"Continue please." Seth said to Jasper.

"Okay, Edward lived on the streets and he really needed his drug at the time of course." There was a proud tone in Jasper's voice. "His drug dealer Charlie." His named was hissed. "Kept him bound in a basement and doped out of his mind for months. Carving shit into Edward's skin and things and then he had a boyfriend who raped him also, but Edward won't say his name." I looked toward Edward this time was still crying but he calmed down some.

"Edward, what was the guys name?" I asked quietly kneeling down also.

"I don't want to say." He hiccuped. "He...he's .... been gone for a long time."

"I know, Edward, but if you don't want to tell us we can help you. Well with that guy." Edward nodded in understanding. Jasper looked a little pissed, but he just kept hugging Edward.

"We know this is hard. I don't know what I would do if someone raped Seth. But you really shouldn't hide him." Edward shook his head ion disagreement.

"I was wrong I deserved to be punished, he doesn't... shouldn't be punished." I could tell Edward was lying to me he hadn't done anything wrong. It was this guy this mysterious man.

"Edward, the man fucking violated you!" Jasper yelled and Edward was scared I could tell. But he clung onto Jasper anyway.

"I...I...I." Edward stuttered as his grip on Jasper tightened. He started crying again it was obvious that we weren't going to get this guys name.

"Edward, it's okay you can tell us whenever, heres are card." Seth soothed. Rising from the floor. I was up next and Jasper came up pulling Edward to sit on the doctor's table.

"Let me show the officers out, Edward I'll be right back." Jasper kissed Edward's forehead and walked us to the door following us into the hallway. "I just want to warn you guys, Charlie he's totally fucked up, he'll kill you without a second glance. I just god. Please don't go alone."

With that the Jasper walked back into the room.

"Well, fuck." Seth muttered. I grabbed his hand and we went back to the police car.

**JASPER'S POV:**

I walked back in and Edward was once again shaking. "I'm sorry, Jasper." He cried once more. Tears were falling down his face. He was so emotional, but honestly it made him seem real.

"Hunny, you have nothing to be sorry for." I replied wrapping him in my arms. We sat until the doctor returned took some blood and said the results would be sent to our house.

Wow how nice here you have AIDS on a piece of paper in front of your face good luck. Fucking Jackass doctors! Oops not dad though!

We strolled out of the office hand in hand. Edward looked like he was going to drop and I couldn't really blame him. His eyes had dark circles beneath them and his hair was even more dishevlled.

"Sweetheart we can just go home if you want to." I said squeezing his hand. "You look exhausted."

"No, that would be rude, Jazz. I mean you invited me I had like a nervous break down in there and you sat and watched it all. I'm sorry. I'm such a freak. I am never going to accomplish anything! How can you want to be near me?" He was obviously upset.

"Hun, I love you I really do." I said pulling him to kiss his cheek. "We can go on our date and go home it should be fun."

He seemed to relax from the kiss, we left the hospital and got in the car to go on this date, I knew Edward was going to be okay.

**HEY EVERYONE!!!!!!!**

**I LOVE THIS CHAPTER**

**REVIEW AND READ **

**I HAVE A CONTEST PLEASE ENTER! PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!**

**XOXOXOXO**

**kOTAXVAMPIRE!**


	10. Out and About

**I don't own anything!**

**SRY FOR THE LONG WAIT I GRADUATED AND FINISHED SENIOR YEAR MY LIFE WAS HECTIC NOW HERES A NEW CHAP**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**To Kari Twilight Mist! I LOVE YOU! XDDDD**

**Jasper's pov:**

I had to go to the music store before I went with Edward on our date. He still looked a bit frazzled. Which I can completely understand.

"Baby are you sure you want to go?" I looked over at my man. His head was lying on the window and he looked white as a ghost. His piercing green eyes looked toward me.

"Of course I want to go Jazz. I'm sorry. I keep worrying you." His long fingers made their way through his mess of hair. "I'm trying to relax I promise." He grabbed onto my free hand, with a soft caring smile. I do realize the toll life has taken on him and now he's actually trying to get along astounds me.

"I love you, Edward." His face brightens at the terms of endearment. My car screeched to a halt in front of the music store. Edward gave me a confused look and unbuckled himself.

"Why are we here?" I undid myself and slid from the car. He opened the door to leave.

"I just had to pick up a few things, if you don't mind that is?" Edward shook his head and the emotion in his eyes threw me for a second, there was evident excitement in them.

"No no I don't mind at all." He smiled. "It always calmed me down to be in a music store." He giggled and came around to my side of the car. This was the Edward I loved seeing care free and relaxed. No tweaking or begging me to find him something anything to cure the pain.

"Well I'm glad." I replied rising from the seat of my Impala. He latched onto my hand and we entered the store. I was a well known customer at Jamsters and it was nice to receive personal greetings.

"Jazz Man how you doin?" Riley asked from behind the counter.

"Pretty good, Ri." He laughed and then looked in Edward's direction. It almost looked like a look of recognition on his face.

"Do I know you?" He asked giving him another once over. "You look so familiar. Dude, what's your name?" He asked extending his hand toward Edward. Edward took it without a moment's hesitation.

"Edward." He answered honestly, and Riley I think knew who it was he was trying to pin point.

"Edward Masen?" He asked once more and when Edward nodded I think a connection was born. "No way man, when I was younger I went to all and I mean all of your gigs!" He smiled and high fived Edward. "You gotta have magic fingers man! You were a rockin!" Edward laughed.

"I don't know if it was really rocking for all I did was play piano." He laughed. Riley giggled.

"I thought you were the coolest thing since sliced bread, E." Riley ran his hand over his face. "I never thought I would meet you though."

"I never thought, I would meet anyone who recognized me." He shook his head.

"Jazz Man, How did you find a hottie like this?" Riley winked and I knew he was picking on me. He always tended to act like this.

"An alley." Edward answered and Riley thought he was kidding, only we knew it was reality.

"Gosh you guys are a hoot!" Riley cackled, Edward twitched a lil. "So Jazz Man, E what can I help you gentlemen with today?" Riley asked now stepping into his professional mode.

"I just gotta pick up those strings and the pics." He nodded.

"Go ahead boys look around I gotta find them anyways." He laughed and slide behind the counter into the back room.

"I'm going to go look around hunny." I said cupping his cheek into my palm. He nodded and went toward the instruments.

I walked in the opposite direction toward the CD's. I had hundreds of CD's all different kinds, but I had never seen one of Edward's CDs before.

_Well now better than never! _I started the search, CD after CD. Riley never organized anything, so it was left to the customer to find what they wanted. I had gone threw about seventy CDs when one caught my eye. It was of a little boy sitting by a grand piano, his face was so content it just made you feel happy. Looking at the name I knew this was what I was looking for. _Edward Masen: Dream _What a corny title.

I walked to the counter to find Riley staring, jaw dropped and eyes bulging. "Riley?" I asked and he pointed and then the sound of a guitar hit my ears. I looked over to see Edward hunched over a Gibson guitar, strumming away humming, filling the hollow music store with life. "So beautiful." I whispered looking at my boyfriend.

"Shit, Jazz if you weren't with him I would totally take him." He picked his jaw off the floor, and looked back toward me. "You ready for me to ring you up?" I nodded and then looked back toward Edward.

"How much for the guitar, Ri?" He looked over at the blue sunburst Gibson.

"That one's expensive Jazz Man." He said with a whisper so we didn't disturb Edward's beautiful noise making. "You know I don't make the prices." I nodded waiting for him to finally answer. "It's 2,960 dollars, Jazz. If I remember correctly."

"Well can you give me a discount?" I asked nicely, I'd done shit for Riley over the past couple years. I was really hoping Riley would return the favor.

"I can make it 2,000 dollars, but that's still a pretty penny." I nodded once again agreeing with the man.

"Can you hold it? I might come back for it later, after I convince the rents', Edward needs something to call his own." I whispered and Riley just looked at me funny. I shook my head pretty much indicating, I was not going to elaborate.

"Of course, I can help as much as I can." Riley replied smiling his stoner smile at me. "You ready to pay for this?" He asked with the strings and pics in hand. I placed Edward's CD on the counter and Riley gave me the questioning look.

"You've never heard him have you?" I shook my head and Edward was still strumming. "Well, I have a collection of all his stuff. And I'll let you have it, I get more and more shit every day." I stared at Riley stunned. "Don't give me that look Jazz Man, you need to hear this kid on Piano, he'll blow you away. He was playing flight of the bumblebee at 9 years old." My eyes bulged. He had to be kidding.

"Really?" I asked looking over at my boyfriend in his element. Riley sat the four CDs on the counter, placed them in bags.

"Yeah I'm completely serious." Riley started ringing me up. We bagged everything before I went and tapped Edward on the shoulder, he blinked and looked around before placing the guitar back on the stand.

"Sorry bout that." He muttered, Riley shook his head,'

"No problem, E, you guys have a nice day." Edward grabbed one of the bags and grabbed my free hand. We were back in the car in a matter of seconds. Driving off to our destination, the silence filling the car was killing me.

"I never knew you could play guitar, Edward." He was still looking out the window, making me feel like he was ignoring me.

"I'm not that great at it." Edward replied looking over at me. "I'm not that great at music in general." He sighed running his hands over his eyes. "I'm sleepy." I smiled at him, he didn't realize just how amazing he was and he needed a lesson on it.

"You do realize that your strumming, and music abilities are good right?" He looked over at me and shook his head no.

"The only thing I have ever been good at was being a druggie." He stated matter a factly. "Which I gave up on, so technically I'm good at nothing."

"Edward, you need to stop you're an amazing person and I love you. I don't care what your good at, but realize you are good at quite a few things." He looked at me, not quite sure what to say.

"Okay, Babe." He answered, laying his head back on the seat. I started stroking his bronze hair, Edward had started to look healthy-er, he put on a couple pounds, but he was still way below his recommended weight. His eyes didn't have those bags under them, and he was able to focus a little more now. I was just so happy to have his light in my life. I pulled into the parking lot of Main Street Pizza.

"Baby, we're here." He opened his beautiful green eyes. He almost looked lost for a second. Sometimes, Edward's mind would play tricks and he'd wake up in his bed and not know where he was it happened a couple times and scared the shit out of me at first, but dad assured it was only a side effect of the heroin. He then would remember and apologize constantly. "Date Time." I smiled and he giggled.

"You sound like a corny old forty's movie." He giggled and I leaned toward him, my mouth was mere inches from his luscious lips. He stopped laughing and looked at my mouth.

"Really?" I challenged. He just looked at me with his eyes, fear was an evident thing, his breathing accelerated. _What? _His eyes glazed over just a little. Edward started whimpering. _Shit no not a Panic attack! _"Edward?" I questioned.

"Charlie. No. I'm sorry. No more please. NO!" He cried trying to pull away from my hand restraining his wrist.

"Edward." I soothed, trying to bring him back to reality. "EDWARD!" I yelled he jerked forward and the seatbelt restrained him.

"I'm sorry." Edward started crying clutching onto me his little piece of reality. I stroked his hair waiting for him to calm down. "I ruined our date."

"Nah, we still got time, sweetheart." Edward looked so exhausted. The day had it's toll on his sanity.

"Then let's do it." He giggled unwrapping himself and leaving from the car. We arrived inside and placed an order for a pepperoni pizza, we sat in the quiet booth waiting when my phone started to ring, I looked at the caller I.D. and it was Emmett. I looked toward Edward not wanting to be rude. "Go ahead hunny."

I quietly answered. "Hey Emm, what's up?"

"Jazz, I…n..need…you." Emmett cried on the other end of the line, this scared me Emmett never cried.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" He was like my brother. I had to fix whatever his problem was.

"I…I..r..ruined everything." He hiccupped at the end, he sounded so broken so torn so emotional. "R..ro..se won't e..ev…even t..alk to me." He cried. Well shit, what did Emmett do to deserve this?

"Emmett what happened?" I asked quietly, Edward looked toward me worried also. Emmett took care of us.

"I… I….I'm no…not ..in…love with her, like I should be." He sobbed. "We were only meant to be friends." The tears were forming in my eyes, Emmett sounded so broken so confused.

"How do you know, Emmett?" I asked quietly, hoping to the heaven he didn't hear me choking up.

"I…I met someone else." He hiccupped, "But this person terrifies me." He cried, he sounded so confused now.

"Who is this someone?" I asked, hoping maybe he would answer.

"I…i…d..don't want you to hate me." He cried, hiccups and coughing were heard. "I'm soooo scared."

"Emmett, what's her name?" The other end of the line got quiet. I started to panic. "Emmett!"

"That's the problem." He whispered. "It's not a her, it's a him!" He cried. _WHAT! _"Rose thinks she's not good enough, but she's wrong. She deserves someone better, someone who can love her fully. Jasper, I don't know what to do, I I have never been so scared." He cried.

"Emmett, then tell me, What's his name? And how did you know you were meant to be?" I asked quietly, Edward sat across the table bugged eyed and mouth hanging open.

"His names Garrett, and he's 22, works at a tattoo shop and he makes me feel like I've been given a brand new life. He's everything, I can't not see him. I know that sounds crazy, but he he he's everything." Emmett cried, he was scared and he called me his best friend the one he knew would take care of him.

"Emmett, do you need me?" I asked

"Yes." He hiccupped. I was looking at Edward to see if us leaving was okay. He nodded and we paid for the food we hadn't received and left the pizza parlor.

"Where you at Emm?" He was crying again.

"Your front porch." We hung up the phone and I realized, my best friend was now gay and my boyfriend was one of the best musicians of all time. Well how wonderful!

**XOXOXOXOXXO**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**I love this chap and Garrett is gonna show up and fix everything soon!**

**I promise!**

**Love,**

**Kotaxvampire **


	11. Meetings and Bad News!

**I don't own anything!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**To slowpoke15hi5 your reviews made me smile!**

**Jasper's pov:**

Edward got in the passenger seat while I jumped into the drivers.

_Well here goes nothing!_

"So what happened to, Emmett?" Edward whispered next to me trying to pull me out of my thoughts, I looked over his lean form and about drooled he was gorgeous eveything about him was scrumptous. "I know him and Rosalie aren't together anymore from the sounds of the conversation, but a guy?" Edward looked at me confused, but not totally denying the fact that Emmett, could be in fact Gay.

"He fell out of love with my sister. It's as simple as that baby." I replied. "He happened to fall for some guy, but I don't know when or how."

"I hope that doesn't happen to us. I would be lost without you." He mumbled. Looking out the window watching the trees zoom past the car window.

"Babe, look at me." I demanded looking out toward the road to make sure, I wasn't going to kill anybody. His green eyes looked dull and washed out. "I don't believe that will ever happen to us. All I can do is think about you all the time your my life, Edward."

His smile seemed to light up the car. "I'm thinking from what you said that, Emmett feels the same way you do about me." He looked over at me. "I know, Rose is your sister, but you gotta realize, Jazz that sometimes love is not always what people think it is, because I believe, Emmett, does love Rosalie, but only like a sister."

The wisdom pouring out his mouth was astounding. He looked back toward the window and did a double take to look back at me. He seemed on edge and I wondered why, but I wasn't going to push it. We were getting closer and closer to our destination. Closer and closer to my most likely yelling sister and my crying best friend who was scared out of his mind. Edward grabbed onto my hand obviously feeling my tension.

Pulling up the winding driveway seemed to take forever. I could feel the dread seeping into the car. Inch by inch my car drug itself up my driveway. Reluctance behind the tires, I didn't want to choose sides, indesicive. "Hunny." Edward whispered, "They won't make you choose."

"How do you know, Edward?" I asked looking over toward him while I put the car in park.

"Because they both love you." Edward answered exiting the vehicle. I looked out the windshield and there on my front porch was Emmett, his head lying on his knees and sobs ramming through his chest. I had never in my 18 years of friendship with Emmett ever saw him cry like this. Edward was slowly approaching Emmett.

_I wonder if Edward has ever had to deal with anything like this before._

I slowly approached the scene.

"Emmett?" Edward whispered, putting his beautiful long fingers on Emmetts shoulder and he knelt down in front of him.

"Yeah?" Emmett's voice was hoarse. His throat dry from crying.

"You it's perfectly okay to feel like this right?" My mouth dropped to the floor. Emmett looked at Edward like that was all he needed to hear. "Everything you're feeling toward this other man, is completely natural. If you feel, like you belong together, then you do belong together." Edward said and Emmett smile pulling Edward to his chest and giving him a bear hug. It was sweet and sentimental. Edward had said everything, I didn't even need to step in it seemed unnecessary.

"Gees, Jazz so much for your help." Emmett smirked and let Edward go, he still had tears in his eyes, but they weren't the dominant trait. "Edward took care of me."

"It was my pleasure." Edward smiled and rubbed Emmett's back trying to relax him.

"How's Rosalie?" I asked quietly hoping, I hadn't caused a nuclear war.

"She took it, I guess." Emmett said. "I didn't really give her an option. I didn't want to hurt her, but I...I... couldn't cheat on her and I ... I saw him yesterday and we got close to kissing and stuff, but I told him, I had to break things off with Rosalie and he told me to take my time." Emmett said taking in a deep breath. "Everything, just feels so natural with him. I could hardly keep my hands off of him." He sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face. "I feel like a traitor, she didn't deserve it."

"Emmett, you did what you had to do, it's not fair for you to suffer." I said looking down and my best friend, "Rosalie will be fine."

"I know she's beautiful, she really is a great catch for anyone. I told her that and she threw a book at me." Emmett bitterly laughed. "I wish... no never mind. I don't wanna wish for anything." He sighed and ran his hand through his curly dark brown mop. "Honestly, I don't think I deserve... either of them. But I know he'll take care of me." Emmett started crying once more.

"Do you think, Emmett that you might want to call him to pick you up?" Edward asked looking at him. "It's not like we're trying to get rid of you it's just that he might be able to figure out what you need hunny." Edward let the pet name fall from his lips and his eyes bulged a lil and he looked up at me almost like I was going to punish him for the mistaken word. I just smiled at him and ran my hand through the bronze mop. He visibly relaxed.

"Yeah I'm almost positive he would come and get me off Jazz's porch." He laughed pulling his phone from his pocket. He dialed the number and waited, the voice was laud enough to make it through the speaker without difficulty.

_"Emmett?" _A male voice asked. He sounded almost panicked. _"Sweetie, you there?"_

"yeah." Emmett croaked. His tears were streaming down his face again. "I feel like a traitor."

_"You're not a traitor, sweetie, it would have most likely unraveld in the long run." _The man reassured. I believed that if he was here, he would be holding Emmett reassuring him that they were gonna be okay.

"But you don't know that." Emmett was now crying to this man, almost begging to tell him what he did was worth it. "I ruined my friendship with her, she..she...always...had...m..m..my ..." He cried.

_"Are you regretting your decision, Emm?" _The mystery man questioned. I was wondering this myself. I knew Emmett was scared, but was he going to run back.

"N...n..nnno." He cried. "I...I..I...w...wwwwann..na be with y..you. B...but I...I'm t...terrified." He was full out sobbing now. "G...I want us."

_"Then why are you so sad, sweetie?" _I could tell he was pained by the sounds of Emmett crying. But he obviously needed his answers.

"I...hu..rrt...h...heerr." He hiccuped and tried to whip the tears off his face. "G...I...is...th..their...ann..anyway...you could pick me up?"

_"I understand that, sweetie. But now she actually has a chance finding someone who could love her completely. And yes, where are you?" _He questioned.

"I'm at Jasper's. On the porch. You know where you dropped me off?" Emmett was trying so hard not to cry anymore. "I know you're working, but I...I...n..need you. I'm sorry...that sounded clingy."

_"No, sweetie relax, I can have Peter watch the shop. You know I'll come get you. Emm, you mean a lot to me and I know where I'm goin I'll be there in ten okay." _G replied.

"You mean a lot to me to." I could hear chuckling on the other end of the phone.

_"I'm glad, Sweetie. I'll see you soon." _With that he hung up the phone and Emmett, looked at us, almost trying to find disapproval in our eyes. I know he didn't find any.

"I'm sorry." Emmett hiccuped on the porch.

"For what Emmett?" I asked kneeling down next to them.

"For screwing with Rosalie's heart." Tears brimmed in his tear ducts, "I feel like a jackass."

"I can tell, Emm." He smirked at me. "But I know Rose and she's spunky too." He laughed at this.

"Yeah defifnantly spunky." He smiled and laid his head on his knees. "So sleepy."

"It's been a little stressful." Edward giggled and Emmett just looked at Edward and patted him on the back.

"That it was E, that it was." Emmett said this as a charcoal Charger pulled into our driveway. Emmett immediatly relaxed and stood up.

"Crap I gotta pee, can I meet the mystery man after I come back?" Edward asked looking directly at Emmett.

"Of course, E." He smiled. Edward scampered inside the house. The door to the Charcoal Charger open to reveal a man who was bigger than Emmett, taller and more muscular, yet he seemed lean and sexy. His hair was spiked into a faux hawk and his eyebrow had a piercing. Along with a tongue piercing and cartilage piercings. Tattoo sleeves. He seemed bad ass.

Emmett stood still watching the moving piece of artwork, his eyes were drawn to him. "Emmett, come here. I'm not mad." Emmett practically tackled this man, he was hugging him so hard. "Whose the blonde?"

Emmett peeled away his face that was lying on the mans chest. "That's Jasper, My best friend." The man smiled and started walking toward me.

"I'm Garrett, I promise I am not a thug." I laughed at his joke.

"I'm Jasper, and I promise I'm not a rich bitch." He cackled at this.

"Yeah I can tell your a good guy. Thanks for taking care of Emmett for me, I'm sure it's a little weird having your best friend come out to you." Garrett said waiting for my reaction. I'm guessing he didn't know I was gay.

"Nah, I play for the same team it doesn't feel that terrible." Garrett looked a little stunned. "And it wasn't really me taking care of Emmett it was my boyfriend..." I was cut off by someone yelling from the porch.

"Garrett is that you?" Edward yelled from the porch. Garrett cracked a smile.

"Shit, I haven't seen, Ed in so long." Garrett smirked. "Yeah Ed, It's me!"

"Wait, you two know each other?" I asked looking toward, Edward walking off the porch.

"Yeah, Charlie would come into my shop to get shit done and he would usually bring Edward, who he seemed to be beating to a pulp. But i couldn't do anything. So I use to give him shit when Charlie wasn't looking. Yeah, we basically became friends." Edward was next to me and I slipped my arms around his thin waist. "I can see you gave up the H, huh?"

"Yeah, it was because of these people, Garrett, they saved me." I leaned in and kissed Edward's forehead.

"I bet, Ed, you were fucked when I first met you." Edward nodded, obviously remembering what he was talking about.

"Well, you gotta think Garrett, I was being shot up constantly." He nodded.

"Yeah guess you right." Garrett seemed content with Emmett, by his side.

"Your lucky, Emm, this is a good guy." Edward smiled and Emmett nodded.

"Same to you, E." Edward kissed my cheek.

"Oh I know." He agreed and Garrett gasped and looked toward us.

"Edward, I gotta tell you since I obviously see you. Charlie's looking for you, said you stiffed him out." He warned.

"What you're kidding right?" Edward look petrified. "I shouldn't owe him anything, last time I got drugs, he he raped me for payment."

"Shit, Ed your kidding right?" Garrett asked looking at Edward whose face was looking toward the ground.

"No, i'm serious." He looked over at me, and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Well, you better watch your back, Ed." Garrett said walking toward the Charger. "I'll try to steer him away from here."

"Thanks, G." Edward muttered and clung onto me. Emmett and Garrett left.

FUCK WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**LOOK ANOTHER CHAPPIE!**

**review!**

**PLEASE**

**LOVE,**

**KOTA**


	12. Broken Coffee Cups and Self Loathing

**DEAR EVERYBODY thanks for waiting for me**

**Sincerely Kota**

**Don't own**

**To Mrs. Agget I love your stories **

My stomach churned at the idea of Charlie finding me. It sickened me, frightened me, and some sickly way excited me. He had the epitome of my desires; the cream to my coffee, the cake to my frosting….I was an addict. I wanted to be clean and perfect for Jasper but for some reason, my brain was a mother fucking traitor.

"Baby…you're drooling." Jasper whispered wiping the corners of my mouth. "What's going on in that brain of yours love?" He asked running his thumb over my lips gently, soothingly, lovingly.

"I just….I just really want heroin…" I whimpered, casting my eyes downward toward the sheets. "It's like this craving that just won't go away today." I muttered pushing the tips of my fingers together in pure uncertainty.

His hand ran against the small of my back trying to make me feel wanted. Loved. Needed. "You are too strong. You can overcome this I know deep in my heart, Edward that we can get past this." He whispered, his breath running over my neck. "You astound me with all of your passion to get through this. I just know you can do this." I nodded dumbly in response. I didn't think I could ever be the man he wanted. Desired. Needed. "You don't believe me do you?" I nodded once again his fingers delicately pushed up my face. My eyes meeting his. "You can do this."

"I can?" I asked looking into his beautiful blue orbs. "I just don't think I could stand disappointing you. If I do I think it's going to break me…I can't take it." He just nodded and let me start to vent. "I mean what if Charlie finds me….its not like he is going to let me stay here in my happy bubble and live the rest of my life in happiness…..no he'll take me back out on to the streets and treat like the drug whore I actually am!" My hands ripped at my hair. His fingers coiled around mine bringing me out of my pity party.

"You are not a whore…I will not let you call yourself that…being a victim which you are does not make you any less of a man Edward." He said, letting his lips gently cover mine. A sigh of relief escaped me , I felt safe. Protected. Loved. "I love you. And nothing will change that, do you understand?" I nodded and a beautiful smile graced his lips. "I'm glad."

"BOYS! WE HAVE COMPANY GET DOWN HERE!" Esme yelled from the bottom of the stairs knocking me out of my alone time with Jasper. I stumbled out of the sheets and onto the floor, Jasper giggled as I shuffled around in the sheets.

"Help?" I asked now completely cocooned in sheets. He scurried over to me, pulling the sheets away from my frame, giggling all the while. He pulled me from the floor but did not release my hand. I smiled at him, and we started down the stairs, to meet this mysterious company.

We walked hand in hand into the living room, but what sat on the couch shocked me to no end. Bella strolled over to us with a brilliant smile. Totting the man on her arm I would always be afraid of.

"Jacob, this is my girlfriend's brother Jasper and his boyfriend Edward." He turned around and I could have has a heart attack right there. He was back….I was going to get punished, his sickly sweet smile that fooled everyone into believing he was innocent…god were they wrong.

"Hello Jasper." His tanned hand gripped my boyfriends and I wanted to hurl. His bony fingers ran over his knuckles, like he was appraising the value. "And Edward…was it?" His eyes darkened with that deathly rage I had always seen..his teeth gleamed in the lighting…they almost dazzled me.

"Yes." I squeaked, Jasper raised his eyebrow at me. His eyes scanning over me waiting for me to collapse or worse die on spot. I clenched around Jasper's hand, trying to keep my head 300 steps ahead of his.

"Well, Edward you are hot." I gagged, but kept everything down, he was pressuring me trying to make me break before him, like he had done so many times before. Jasper's eyes glared at him as he looked me up and down like a piece of meat. To him I was always that, a piece of meat. "I must say Jasper you are a lucky man." I shook under his penetrating gaze, looking around the room I could see on all the family's faces that they didn't know what to do.

_For fuck sakes, Edward. RUN! GET AWAY! _ Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist trying to sooth me to ease my troubles and push my worries away. This was easier said than done. "Excuse me, Jacob was it? You can quit checking out my boyfriend at any time." Jacob looked stunned that someone would talk back to him. I never would have, when I tried things happened that I wish could get out of my head.

"Well Jasper. I'll stop." He huffed and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Bella who were now gossiping over the next years fashion and other unimportant things. Jasper pulled me over into the arm chair, and positioned me in his lap. I placed my forehead against his shoulder as he ran his hand up and down my back.

"Just relax baby." He muttered. I almost wanted to say how can I relax with my rapist ex-boyfriend sitting on the couch. I nodded still continuing to shake it was awkward it was almost as if I could feel Jacob's eyes burrowing into my back….I swear I could feel his breath washing over my neck…feel his dull nails run over my spin. I shook harder in my lover's embrace. This was awful, I thought that maybe maybe here. He wouldn't find me.

"I'm going to go grab some hot chocolate. You lovely young people stay here." Esme smiled and dragged Carlisle into the kitchen with her. Everyone giggled at the term young people, they were young. I felt like I was a million. I've been through so much shit that I could easily have been a million.

The room was filled with mindless talking and chatter. Trying to fill that pollution known as silence. "So Edward how long have you and Jasper been together?" Jacob asked making everything drop to silence. That fucking pollution!

"We have been together for a month, Jacob." Jasper said with authority. Kissing my temple, his calloused hands ran up and down my back. The sounds of mugs clinking together. Brought me out of my pity party, Esme gently placed the try on the table smiling as she did so.

"Drink up everybody, Carlisle and I are going to go get a few things for dinner. See you lovely young people in a few." She smiled and once again took Carlisle's hand and took him from the living room and out the front door. Once again I was left with this man without adult supervision. I grabbed a cup from the table and my hands quacked with fear. Before I even knew it the cup slipped and spilled the hot comtents into my lap along with smashing into pieces and slicing my fingers.

"Fuck." I whimpered as I crawled from his lap, running into the kitchen I grabbed a cloth and tried to wipe the hot chocolate from my body. Jasper strode into the kitchen to make sure I was ok. Tears had already broke over…so much for being strong.

"Baby. Shhhhh." He said placing paper towel onto my fingers to stop the blood trickling down my forearm. "What has you so shaken up baby?" He asked wiping the tears from under my eyes with his thumb. I took in a shaky breath…I won't lie to him.

"You know Jacob…right?" I whispered and he kneaded my neck. He nodded signaling he was ready for the answer. "Well….that's….uh…that's…uh…he's…my ex-boyfriend. The rapist one." I whimpered, when Jasper's hand stilled on my neck.

"Are you serious?" He asked gently. I nodded and looked up at him his eyes were full of rage and anger. And he did something I did not expect. He booked it out of the room screaming. "YOU MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" He lunged at Jacob and wrapped his hands around his neck!

"NO!" I yelled. Running after them it was going to be a long night.

**I love you guys **

**Merry Christmas, Hanukah, and Kwanza…if I missed yours happy that also **

**Love you all so much**

**Kota **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Friction and Asphyxiation

**Love You Guys Review Please**

**Kotaxvampire**

**Just so everyone knows I was writing this in my Psychology 101 class lmao! :D**

**On a sadder note. My Aunt passed away :'( **

**And then to add to more shit my mom had a heart attack**

**Busy couple weeks **

**But happy reading **

**Love**

**me**

**Hmmmmmmm dedicated tooooo: ****x-xMatsukiKurosux-x**

**Jasper's POv**:

I wrapped my hands quickly around this disgusting piece of shits neck. He wasn't getting away this time. He hurt my boy! I started to push harder and the tint of his russet skinned gained a purple undertone. I could feel Emmett wrapping his arms around my waist trying to tug me off, but I was not going to let go. This fucker sitting before me deserved to die.

I heard noises behind me but I was so zoned in my mission. I couldn't have cared less. I squeezed so hard I surprised the fuckers eyes didn't pop out like the rats that got attacked by the mouse traps. He was definitely a rat.

"Jasper, Baby… please stop!" Edward cried next to me. I looked over at him. He looked so fucking scared. I realized he was terrified of what I was going to do next. The plan was to kill the bastard, but I knew I couldn't leave Edward; he would spiral down and crash so hard. I let go and the bitch started to gag. I spit in his face and was pulled back by Emmett.

"Jazz Man, what the fuck?" Emmett whispered heatedly in my ear. I completely ignored him. Jacob looked at me his brown eyes bloodshot and glazed over. He was lucky he wasn't dead. I would have killed him if Edward wasn't here. Jacob had a lopsided smirk plastered in his disgusting face.

"YOU NEED TO LEAVE!" I screamed. Edward was in the fetal position in the corner, cowering in fear. I struggled from Emmett's grasp and went toward Edward who was sobbing on the floor. "YOU'RE A FUCKING RAPIST! GET OUT OF HERE." Jacob blanched as I yelled. Bella and Alice's eyes popped opened and both of their gazes landed on Jacob.

"What?" Bella gasped. She looked at me. My jaw was clenched, I was tense and I was fucking pissed.

"He needs to leave," I growled almost crouching over Edward in a protective manner.

"Yeah I would have to agree," Emmett said hoisting Jacob, up off the couch. Opening the door and tossing him out on the lawn. Bella jumped up off the couch.

"I'm sorry," Edward whimpered at Bella who looked torn on who to believe. I could tell by the look in Bella's eyes that she believed Edward. She was still upset at the idea that her best friend was a fucking rapist thought, understandably. I could see her turn the ideas in her head, and Alice came wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

"Its ok baby girl," Alice muttered, rubbing Bella's back; who nodded and turned around clinging to Alice. Rose was still sitting on the couch drinking her coco. Her nonchalance almost scared me.

I knelt next to my boy. "Edward? You okay baby doll?" I asked running my hands through his bronze locks. He nodded. I could tell he was trying to catch his breath. I hoisted him up off the floor. Carrying him up the stairs was sort of a challenge.

"I was so scared," he muttered into the crook of my neck as I started to lay him down on the bed. I wanted to say I agreed. But I felt no fear…all I felt was rage. It was burning in my gut and spewing from my lips. I had saved my boy. I protected him. I was ...victorious? Could I really say that? Victorious? No. He was now out there. Damn... "You saved me," Edward whispered, his fragile body lay on top of my navy sheets. His pale skin contrasted beautifully, this beautiful creature was mine.

"I was just protecting what I love baby," I whispered crawling over him. I lay a kiss on his temple and he shuddered I leaned down toward his ear. "You are mine." He nodded gulping. I couldn't tell if it was a nervous action, until I felt his hardened dick pressing into my leg. "You like that don't you baby? The fact that you are mine…" I twirled some of his bronze hair on my fingers. He whimpered, actually fucking whimpered, and pushed his dick into my leg trying to get friction. "You're a beautiful man baby. Did you know that? You're fucking beautiful." He was basically molesting my leg with his cock.

"Jasper," he moaned, as I palmed him through his jeans. I rubbed, causing him to hiss as the zipper pressed into his member. His hips pushed back into my hand as I pushed him back down. He whined, but I could tell he liked to give me the control.

"Edward, what do you want huh?" I leaned over kissing up his jaw. He moaned and bucked his hips into mine and I could tell he was totally ready for something. What this something was I had no idea. He squirmed underneath me as I continued to rub his jean covered cock with my hands.

"I want you to touch me, Jasper." He whined and I smiled down at my beautiful boyfriend. I peppered his jaw and neck with chaste smoldering kisses. I gently took his ear lobe between my teeth and bite down. "Oh God," Edward whined, and bucked up once again. I loved how lost he seemed in the emotions as I touched him and gave him pleasure. I felt empowered. I licked along his jaw and down the edge of his neck I circled his Adams apple and suckled gently at it. He was grinding into me constantly now. "Anything please," he whimpered and left his hands to his sides. He was completely drowning in the sensation. I ground my jean covered hip into his covered cock.

He writhed and shook with pleasure. "More, please, harder! Grind harder!" He ground his teeth together. I slammed my hip into his cock, his nails dug into my back as he hissed in ecstasy. I started a rhythm it was hard and we were grinding together; our cocks in a constant state of rubbing, it was pure bliss. Our lips were roughly smashing into one another. Lips. Tongue. Teeth. It was passion to the nth degree.

"So good," I groaned and Edward nodded vigorously as I slammed our bodies together. He was close he was sweating. His abs were tight and he was moaning like mad. His face was scrunched as he was trying to hold it off. I leaned in and licked the shell of his ear. "Let it go, love." I whispered. He bucked and came hard I could see the stain in the front of his jeans; it was so beautiful to know that I had caused that. He looked wonderfully out of reality. His face was flushed and his eye lids drooped. His breath heaved in and out. "I love you, Edward." He nodded in agreement and looked at me with love in his eyes.

"Thank you, Jasper." He smiled and leaned up on his elbows, his face mere inches from mine.

"For what love?" I asked.

"For loving me." He smiled the sweetest smile I had ever seen, then leaned in his brushed his lips across mine.

"Forever," I muttered. He smiled and lay back on the bed, and I placed my head on his chest. That was one of the best experiences of my life thus far.

I know there will be more.

**LOVE YOU GUYS!  
XOXOXOXOX  
KOTA**


End file.
